Funambules
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: "Nous sommes tous un peu funambules, Katherine." Une enquête de plus pour Beckett, mais une enquête à fort risque émotionnel. Kate devra apprendre à avancer, et à trouver enfin un juste équilibre dans sa propre vie. Première moitié de la SAISON 5.
1. Prologue

_Ouf. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais.  
_

_De retour avec une nouvelle histoire, un peu à la façon d'un épisode de Castle, avec enquête et tout le tintouin. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'histoire, et j'espère parvenir à vous embarquer avec moi dans cette aventure...!_

_Hop hop hop, on n'oublie pas de laisser une trace de son passage, même pour dire bonjour, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_**Disclaimer**: j'ai beau hurler, taper du pied, me rouler par terre, Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas. Ni d'esprit, ni de corps, bouhouh. Toutes les références à la série (personnages, lieux, scènes) sont à Marlowe et ABC. En revanche, l'histoire et les autres personnages, j'en revendique pleinement la maternité :)_

_**Saison**: mi-saison 5._

_Have fun :)_

* * *

**Prologue.**

L'air encore frais de ce début de printemps charriait des effluves délicatement fleuries, et c'était comme un soudain renouveau après la nuit de l'hiver.  
Elle prit le temps de respirer à pleins poumons.  
Une fois.  
Lentement.  
Deux fois.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser pénétrer par ce sentiment de renaissance.  
Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sut que cette journée serait le début de quelque chose.

Avec grâce et détermination, elle descendit les marches métalliques de la caravane.  
Un ciel de plomb s'étalait à l'horizon. Les nuages tourmentés s'enchevêtraient pour ne plus former qu'une masse sombre et menaçante. Un orage, déjà. Il n'était que six heures trente du matin.  
Elle frissonna. C'était l'effet de la rosée résiduelle de l'aube qui pénétrait sa fine combinaison d'entraînement, autant que la tension du défi qu'elle s'était promis de relever.

Hier encore, même lors des répétitions, elle avait échoué.  
Et c'est là qu'elle avait surpris le regard de sa mère.  
De la déception.  
Elle n'y avait lu que de la déception.  
Une dispute avait irrémédiablement éclaté à la fin de la séance. Gestes de colère, cris, volontés qui se heurtent.  
De rage, elle avait tourné le dos à celle qui l'avait toujours supportée, et était allée passer ses nerfs dans les bottes de foin toutes proches.  
Lorsqu'elles avaient discuté, le soir, de retour dans la caravane, sa mère, tout en l'assurant de sa fierté et de son soutien, l'avait poussée à se dépasser toujours plus.  
Dans ce métier, dans ce domaine, on ne pouvait pas se contenter de timides compromis. Il fallait innover. Prendre des risques. Défier les règles de la gravité et tenter la fortune, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Sinon, c'était la mort de toute la troupe.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle regarda le destin dans les yeux. Le sien, celui de sa mère, celui des autres.  
Le renouvellement et la survie de la troupe passait par elle, par ceux de la jeune génération.  
Elle devait réussir.  
Elle s'entraînerait deux fois plus que d'habitude, mais elle y arriverait. Elle s'en faisait le serment.  
C'est pleine de cette hargne contre elle-même, contre ses propres limites, et de cette peur de retrouver le reflet de ses propres échecs dans le regard maternel, qu'elle traça droit devant elle.  
Elle atteignit le chapiteau sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle s'était mise à courir à petites foulées, perdue dans ses angoisses.  
Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale, qui barrait, provocante, sa progression. Elle sentit comme une hésitation à la franchir. Une fois à l'intérieur, sur la piste, elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Elle serait seule pour affronter les démons du trapèze.  
Une odeur persistante de terre mouillée lui parvint. Tant mieux. Si la pluie s'abattait sur le cirque, tous prendraient un moment de répit supplémentaire au chaud sous les draps, et ce seraient toujours quelques précieuses minutes de gagnées pour sa voltige solitaire.  
Elle tendit la main vers les liens qui fermaient le carré rouge et jaune, et dont certains n'avaient pas été correctement noués. Et si quelqu'un avait eu la même idée ? Si un des artistes s'était levé plus tôt, comme elle, pour s'entraîner ? Elle réprima une vague soudaine de panique à la pensée que ses intentions tombaient à l'eau, que sa détermination n'avait servi à rien et qu'elle devrait la reconstruire.

Non. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à forger cette armure grâce à laquelle elle se sentait prête à renverser des montagnes. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.  
D'un geste sec, elle défit les cordelettes de part et d'autre de l'ouverture, puis souleva le lourd plastique.  
Une bouffée bienfaitrice la prit par surprise. Un mélange de poussière de sable, d'alcool à brûler et de relents fauves le disputait à la chaleur humide qui flottait encore dans l'air depuis le spectacle de la veille. Elle s'avança, apaisée.

Sa place était là. Elle s'y sentait entière.

La piste avait été nettoyée, le sable ratissé. Les tapis et filets de protection avaient été repositionnés au centre de l'arène, prêts à accueillir les artistes funambules pour leur séance d'entraînement. Elle avisa la grande échelle métallique qui permettait aux athlètes de grimper vers la gloire. Elle expira avec conviction, pour se recentrer et se donner une dernière impulsion. C'est là, du coin de l'œil, qu'elle le perçut. Le détail inhabituel. Anodin. Mais le détail de trop dans le tableau si lisse et routinier du chapiteau au petit matin. Elle leva la tête et releva la discrète oscillation d'un des trapèzes, pas tout à fait immobile.

« Maman ? »

Elle se morigéna : pourquoi sa mère, à qui le médecin avait prescrit un repos forcé, viendrait-elle faire des acrobaties à une heure aussi matinale ? Même, pourquoi s'obligerait-elle à être présente à l'entraînement de sa fille après leur altercation de la veille ? Pourtant, aucun courant d'air ne s'était engouffré quand elle avait soulevé le pan de l'entrée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » lança-t-elle dans le silence du chapiteau.

Seule sa propre voix lui répondit. Elle ne percevait aucun bruit autre que celui de sa respiration un peu trop rapide.  
Elle était seule.  
Elle s'approcha alors de l'échelle et posa ses mains sur les deux montants, dont le froid lui arracha un frisson. Et soudain, aussi lestement qu'un chat, elle gravit les échelons.  
Une fois sur la plate-forme, elle obéit à son rituel : elle s'assit en tailleur, laissa reposer ses paumes sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et entama une lente respiration abdominale. Ne plus retenir une seule pensée. Les laisser glisser. Évacuer tous les parasites qui faisaient obstacle à la concentration dont elle avait besoin pour être performante et réduire le risque d'erreur. Dans ces moments, le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Elle demeura ainsi, figée, pendant dix bonnes minutes. Lorsque son corps et son esprit lui signifièrent qu'ils étaient opérationnels, elle se releva lentement, se frotta les mains d'un peu de magnésie prise dans la petite urne toujours à disposition, et s'approcha du bord de la plate-forme. Avant de saisir le trapèze accroché au barreau, elle avait toujours l'habitude de baisser les yeux au sol. Comme pour conjurer le vertige qu'elle n'avait pas, comme une superstition à laquelle elle devait se soumettre pour amadouer le sort.  
Cette fois-ci, le sort ne fut pas clément.

Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par cette grande tache sombre quelques mètres plus bas. Cachée derrière les épais matelas. Tordue.

Un corps désarticulé.

Un corps qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille.  
Son cri se perdit dans sa gorge. Seul un son rauque, presque animal, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle connut alors pour la première fois la sensation de vertige, au point qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait devant elle, sous elle, pour l'attirer tout entière. Un instinct de survie qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas la poussa à s'asseoir au bord de la plate-forme, et à serrer de toute la force de ses doigts blanchis le métal stable et rassurant. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du spectacle macabre qui refusait de se dissiper. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du gémissement qui était apparu au rythme de son léger balancement. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que cette journée s'était transformée en cauchemar et que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien d'autre que de ce corps noir qui voulait l'aspirer avec lui.  
Maman...Maman...Maman...Maman...Maman...Maman...


	2. 1- Déséquilibre

_Etant donné que l'écriture avance bien, je peux me permettre de poster le chapitre suivant plus vite que d'habitude! Tout ça pour vot' plaisir, m'sieurs dames!_

_Merci aux discrets followers et aux premiers reviewers que je n'ai pas remercié directement, mais promis, je le ferai à partir de maintenant :)  
Et une petite pensée pour Kaethel, ma bêtamagique!_

_Place au premier chapitre!_

* * *

1.

« Laisse-la décider seule, Rick ! Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle prenne ses responsabilités sans toi, s'exclama Kate dans un sourire, attendrie par la protection rapprochée que manifestait son compagnon dès qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis.  
– Mais tu te rends compte ? Ça fait à peine un an qu'ils se connaissent ! Elle ne peut pas déjà emménager avec lui !  
– Castle... Ils vivent _déjà_ ensemble... ! Le fait qu'ils rangent leurs sous-vêtements dans le même meuble ne changera pas grand chose.  
– Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu refuses encore de venir t'installer au loft ? »

Beckett n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre : ils étaient parvenus sur les lieux et traversaient déjà l'arène fourmillante de policiers.

Elle en fut secrètement soulagée. En effet, le sujet était devenu épineux entre eux, et Castle montrait de plus en plus d'impatience devant les dérobades de sa partenaire et compagne. Non qu'il la pressait de prendre une décision, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'adaptait toujours à son rythme à elle, il l'accompagnait dans ses prudentes avancées sentimentales, il lui laissait l'initiative de l'évolution de leur couple. Peut-être avait-il peur de l'effaroucher par trop d'empressement, de l'étouffer par trop d'amour.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne l'avait jamais bousculée, ni obligée à faire des choix. Et l'équilibre se maintenait ainsi, fragile mais satisfaisant, depuis plusieurs mois. Mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de rebondir sur les cas offerts par les enquêtes pour glisser une allusion discrète, initier habilement un questionnement ; et ces remarques de Castle, jamais anodines, suggéraient qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait un pas en avant plus concret pour eux. Elle s'en rendait bien compte.

Pourtant, sans en comprendre encore les raisons, Kate évitait la discussion et remettait invariablement à plus tard les choix que cela impliquait. Une inquiétude sourde, insaisissable, se lovait en elle dès que son esprit évoquait ces questions. Le plus simple pour elle, pour eux, était encore de ne pas y penser. Du moins pour le moment.

Ils furent accueillis par la chaleur amicale habituelle de Perlmutter qui ne leva pas le nez de son cadavre.

« Quand arrive le lieutenant Beckett, son clown de consultant n'est jamais bien loin.  
– Ohoh, vous deviez la ruminer depuis longtemps, celle-ci ! ironisa Castle dans une feinte admiration. Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez jamais pensé à la dresseuse et à son fauve, mmm ? » susurra-t-il à l'adresse de Kate d'un air entendu.

Un haussement de sourcils exaspéré de part et d'autre accueillit sa remarque.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a, Perlmutter ? coupa Kate.  
– Femme d'environ 35 ans, morte sur le coup, probablement entre quatre et six heures du matin d'après la faible rigidité du corps. Elle a semble-t-il fait une chute depuis la plate-forme, là-haut, pointa-t-il du doigt. La torsion des membres indique qu'elle a dû rebondir sur les câbles métalliques du filet de protection avant de finir sa course sur le sable. L'arrière de la tête a violemment heurté cette barre, ce qui a provoqué la mort.  
– Un indice sur son identité ? »

Esposito, qui avait récolté les premières informations, s'approcha :

« Helena Icarios, roumaine. Son titre de séjour était en règle, et elle a été embauchée dans ce cirque il y a un an environ.  
– Sans blague, elle s'appelait vraiment Icarios ? l'interrompit un Castle à la fois amusé et interloqué, les mains jointes devant la bouche. Incroyable ! Le mythe de l'homme volant revisité* !  
– Elle a peut-être voulu se prendre pour Icare, coupa Perlmutter après lui avoir lancé un regard incisif et méprisant, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a dû l'y aider. Regardez ces très légères contusions sur son bras droit et son poignet. A mon avis, ce n'est pas en faisant du trapèze qu'on récolte ce genre de coups.  
– Vous pensez qu'il y a eu une altercation ? Quand ?  
– Peu de temps avant sa mort, je suppose. Il faudrait que je fasse les premières analyses pour vous confirmer ça. »

Le médecin légiste fit signe aux brancardiers afin qu'ils transfèrent le corps dans le fourgon, direction la morgue.

Kate Beckett se retourna vers Ryan qui venait rejoindre son collègue :

« Tu as d'autres infos ?  
– Rien de probant pour le moment, les agents sont en train de questionner le personnel de la troupe. Mais il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, Beckett. »

Il fit signe à ses trois partenaires de le suivre et enjamba le bord de la piste pour gravir rapidement les gradins. Plusieurs policiers, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, faisaient cercle autour de ce qui semblait être quelqu'un. Karpowski était accroupie dans une posture de mise en confiance, les deux mains posées sur les genoux de la personne assise en face d'elle, dont le buste était caché par le dos d'un policier. Intriguée, Beckett s'approcha pour s'informer. Lorsque Karpowski l'aperçut, elle baissa la tête dans une moue d'impuissance avant de se relever.

« Salut, Beckett ! Ecoute, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire : cette jeune fille a été trouvée en état de choc par un des acrobates venus s'entraîner tôt ce matin. Elle aurait besoin d'une prise en charge psychologique rapide.  
– Est-ce qu'elle a un lien avec la victime ?  
– C'est sa fille, apparemment. »

Beckett vacilla. Imperceptiblement. Personne ne se rendit compte de son trouble. Personne n'entendit son cœur frapper de panique dans sa poitrine. Elle serra discrètement les poings pour contrôler l'émotion en passe d'affaiblir sa raison. C'était une coïncidence. Ce n'était qu'une situation professionnelle comme une autre. La mort d'une mère laissant une fille écorchée derrière elle. Elle en avait croisé d'autres, depuis qu'elle avait reçu son badge. Et elle avait toujours agi en flic. Sans se poser de questions. Seulement… Combien de ces filles avaient été des adolescentes en construction ? Et combien de ces mères avaient été assassinées ? Si peu. Aucune, à vrai dire. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ce coup du sort. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les ruines de ce mur qu'elle avait érigé si vite et mis si longtemps à détruire. Depuis qu'elle avait muselé Bracken, elle croyait être en paix avec sa propre histoire. Mais le destin avait décidé aujourd'hui d'être amer et impitoyable.

Après quelques secondes, elle osa enfin poser les yeux sur l'adolescente qui était assise là. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même, en elle-même ; pâle, les yeux fous, en perdition, elle ne cessait de se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme possédée par une indicible terreur. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, murmurant par moment des syllabes presque inaudibles.

« Que dit-elle ? articula Beckett d'une voix un peu trop sourde.  
– Je crois qu'elle appelle sa mère. Pauvre gosse. Et ça a l'air d'être comme ça depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvée ce matin. »

Karpowski posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa collègue, et partit appeler le psychologue de la brigade.

Kate sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Elle connaissait ce vertige. Cette spirale de douleur et d'incompréhension. Cette envie de se réveiller en sursaut, de repousser les murs d'angoisse qui se dressaient autour de soi. Et pourtant, ce constat terrifiant qu'on était immobile, statufié, dans l'incapacité de secouer le monde qui s'enlisait toujours un peu plus, seconde après seconde, dans sa vérité crue.  
L'adolescente semblait cependant plus profondément choquée que ne l'avait été Kate dans son lit, la nuit qui avait suivi l'annonce de la mort de Johanna. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le lieutenant de reconnaître, les yeux rivés sur elle, tous ces signes qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliés, laissant revivre en elle ces émotions qu'elle croyait enfouies, teintées aujourd'hui de compassion et de mélancolie.

« Kate ? »

Les secondes, les minutes s'étaient figées depuis longtemps.

« Kate ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Une caresse de la voix.  
Une onde de chaleur.  
Un signe de vie.  
Elle se retourna vers Castle qui s'était glissé derrière elle et l'avait appelée doucement. Il fallut à l'écrivain moins d'un battement de cils pour comprendre que quelque chose se tramait sous cette carapace. Il l'avait reconnu. Ce regard. Durci et embué. Celui qu'il avait croisé tant de fois ces dernières années, lorsqu'elle se noyait dans sa douleur et sa colère, lorsqu'elle se fermait à lui, le laissant dépassé et impuissant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

« Beckett ! Tu te chargeras de l'interroger ? » lança Karpowski depuis l'entrée.

Elle acquiesça. Machinalement. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi, d'ailleurs. Les mots avaient glissé sur elle. Elle ne chercha pas à les retenir, encore moins à les analyser.

Le monde s'affairait autour d'elle.

Alors, son corps entra à son tour dans la danse. Un automate parmi les vivants. Elle serra des mains, lança des sourires en réponse aux bonjours des collègues qu'elle croisait, examina les lieux, caressa du bout des doigts le sable qui avait amorti la chute, posa quelques questions, demanda d'un signe de tête à Ryan de noter des renseignements sur son calepin.

Sa mémoire enregistra instinctivement toutes les informations utiles qu'elle relevait, prêtes à être décortiquées plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était ailleurs. Tourné vers la jeune adolescente. Aimanté, harcelé par ce regard égaré.

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'à part quelques policiers bouclant leurs relevés ou leurs interrogatoires, elle était pratiquement seule sur la scène de crime.

Elle croisa alors le regard inquiet de son compagnon, dont la silhouette se découpait sur le carré lumineux de l'entrée. Instinctivement, Kate lissa le masque de détermination qui avait marqué son visage. Le réflexe d'un sourire rassurant s'y dessina, mais ses yeux demeurèrent voilés, et Rick, toujours attentif aux détails perturbants, ne s'y trompa pas.

Le retour au commissariat se fit dans un silence plutôt pesant.

Kate demeurait enfermée dans ses pensées.

Rick ne savait comment s'y introduire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à articuler.

Au moins, il lui soufflait qu'il était disponible si elle voulait parler.

Si elle ne répondait pas, il saurait alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Si elle répondait… eh bien, il saurait démêler la vérité du mensonge.

« Oui ! Bien sûr, ça va. Pourquoi ? »

Elle mentait.

« Disons que d'habitude, tu es déjà en train de réfléchir tout haut et d'élaborer des théories… »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, prise en faute.

Les yeux fixés sur la route, elle soupira.

« Je n'ai même pas demandé son nom » finit-elle par lâcher, dans un murmure coupable.

Castle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut aussitôt interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de sa partenaire.

« Beckett. »

_Perlmutter_, articula-t-elle silencieusement à l'attention de son compagnon qui la dévisageait.

Soudain, les yeux de Kate s'arrondirent.

« Quoi ?! »

* * *

_* Pour la petite histoire : Dédale et son fils Icare doivent s'enfuir de Crète par la voie des airs, grâce à des ailes attachées dans le dos avec de la cire. Mais Icare est grisé par l'altitude, et s'approche trop près du soleil qui fait fondre la cire et précipite Icare dans la mer. Cet ancien mythe grec est souvent utilisé pour symboliser les rêves impossibles et le désir de l'Homme d'aller toujours plus loin._


	3. 2- L'enquêtrice et son garde-fou

2.

La porte battante de la morgue s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place au pas précipité d'une Kate Beckett incrédule, suivie d'un écrivain tout aussi empressé, bien que ce dernier eût du mal à dissimuler son excitation. La nouvelle semblait ravir sa fascination pour l'insolite et le macabre.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez, Perlmutter ?

– Parce que là, vous nous mettez face à un sacré rebondissement ! renchérit le suiveur. Vous en avez souvent, des comme ça ? Non, vous avez raison, un bon coup de théâtre doit rester une ficelle dont on use avec... »

Les yeux du légiste se rétrécirent, ce qui coupa net l'élan de l'artiste.

« Commenceriez-vous à douter de mes capacités à mener des observations post-mortem, lieutenant ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu le constater avant...!

– C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore testé grandeur nature, Beckett, mais aucun signe extérieur visible avant le troisième mois, je vous le rappelle… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais j'ai une fille, et... » ricana Castle.

Nouveau regard noir. Doublé d'un soupir de sa muse. Il n'avait quand même pas déjà dépassé les bornes !

...Si ?

« A la condition que votre écrivaillon veuille bien la boucler — moue crispée dudit importun — je répondrai que l'on ne peut s'en rendre compte, à ce stade de la grossesse, que par un examen spécifique. Or, lors du protocole de vérification des voies génitales pour d'éventuels signes de viol, j'ai relevé certains indices infaillibles. La conclusion est sans réplique : votre victime était bien enceinte. »

Castle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais devant le doigt brusquement levé de la représentante des forces de l'ordre, il esquissa le geste de se sceller définitivement les deux lèvres, dans une vaine promesse de demeurer désormais muet comme une carpe.

« Et... le bébé... Il est mort des suites de la chute, je suppose...

– Affirmatif. Il n'a probablement pas pu survivre plus de vingt minutes dans le ventre de sa mère. »

Kate grimaça.

Helena Icarios, allongée devant elle, avait beau n'être qu'un cadavre objet d'une autopsie tout à fait banale ; elle-même avait beau être une professionnelle aguerrie devant ce genre de cas qu'elle analysait froidement, annihilant toute velléité affective... L'idée d'un fœtus luttant pour la vie dans le ventre de sa mère déjà morte lui était plutôt désagréable.

« Vous avez pu relever des empreintes au niveau des contusions ? s'empressa-t-elle de lancer pour changer de sujet.

– Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de ralentir le temps pour faire en trente minutes ce que je fais habituellement en deux heures, lieutenant. »

Tout en se pinçant les lèvres, Beckett échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son partenaire, qui se hâta de regarder ailleurs.

« Au moins... On a un début de piste... murmura Rick à son attention.

– Bien. Alors... Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez quelque chose.

– Comme d'habitude. »

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que Castle tenta une dernière pique, la tête entre les deux battants :

« Ah. Et... détendez-vous ce week-end, l'ami. La proximité des cadavres a tendance à vous rendre un peu nerveux.

– J'y compte bien. Avec deux semaines de vacances, j'aurai tout le loisir de vous oublier un peu, M. Castle. »

Un dernier sourire forcé, et la tête de Rick fut avalée dans le couloir.

Il rattrapa Kate au petit trot au moment où elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

« Je persiste et je signe : il s'agit d'un sacré rebondissement qui nous ouvre enfin des perspectives, avança-t-il devant son mutisme.

– Castle, tu ne pourrais pas de temps en temps faire preuve d'un peu de décence ? Elle est morte depuis quelques heures seulement ! Qui plus est en portant un bébé.

– Et... en quoi cela devrait-il m'obliger à plus de décence que d'habitude ? glissa-t-il gentiment.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme après un instant d'hésitation. Tout ça me semble si... injuste.

– Tu penses qu'elle a été tuée pour ça ? À cause de cet enfant ?

– Ou peut-être qu'il n'est qu'une victime collatérale, et que son meurtrier ne connaissait pas son existence. Au moins, soupira-t-elle résolument, on peut commencer à creuser quelque part. Comme chercher qui est le père, par exemple. »

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers son bureau lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Esposito :

« Vous voulez les derniers potins ?

– Encore des révélations ? Je sens que je vais aimer cette affaire ! » s'emballa Castle.

Sa muse ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était incorrigible, et cette constatation l'amusait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait. Quelles hypothèses risquait-il d'inventer par la suite, elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. Après les aliens ou la CIA, Castle avait toujours préféré les enquêtes sur de sordides histoires de cœur.

« Perlmutter vient de nous annoncer qu'Helena Icarios était enceinte, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'hispanique qui semblait perdu et légèrement méfiant devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

– Oh. Alors vous allez aimer ce qui va suivre : notre trapéziste vivait en concubinage avec Monsieur Loyal... un certain Gregor Vassilevski. Immigré russe, il a déjà eu des démêlés avec la police pour insultes, coups et blessures, et petits trafics mineurs. Mais les artistes du cirque confirment qu'ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux.

– Eh bien voilà notre début de piste qui se confirme ! se réjouit Castle.

– Pourquoi aurait-il intérêt à tuer sa compagne s'ils filaient le parfait amour ? Quelque chose m'échappe, répliqua l'inspectrice.

– Une dispute qui tourne mal, une jalousie, une trahison,... Mieux : un agent russe découvrant que sa partenaire était en réalité un informateur au service de la CIA, il la menace, utilisant l'enfant comme élément de chantage, et comprenant qu'elle en sait déjà trop, l'élimine froidement en faisant passer ça pour un simple accident... Oui, c'est bon, ça ! »

Murmures de réflexion et hochements d'approbation chez les deux flics, et mine radieuse du génie de la fiction. La sanction tomba.

« Non.

– Non ? Quoi "non" ? Je ne raconte pas bien, c'est ça.

– Non. C'est juste qu'on n'est pas dans un roman de James Bond, Castle.

– C'est encore la CIA qui te gêne, hein ? Un jour, l'histoire me donnera raison, tu verras...! D'ailleurs, elle m'a déjà donné raison.

– Ok Espo, rassemble toutes les infos que tu pourras sur ce Vassi...

– 'levski, vola-t-il à son secours.

– ... Et allez me le chercher, Ryan et toi. J'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Une heure trente et un rapport rédigé plus tard, Kate s'étira.

Son compagnon revint de la salle de repos une tasse de café à la main, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« Merci », anticipa-t-elle, toujours touchée de cette attention pourtant bien installée depuis bientôt cinq années.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux en constatant que les doigts de Castle s'étaient attardés pour lui caresser furtivement la main alors qu'il retirait la sienne. Geste discret, mais que Gates, avec son œil de lynx, ne manquerait pas de relever. Un frisson courut le long de son dos, et elle jeta un regard anxieux du côté du bureau de son capitaine qui, Dieu soit loué, ne s'y trouvait pas. Rick avait toujours aimé les prises de risque. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais dans ces circonstances, au sein du commissariat, Kate avait du mal à ressentir l'excitation que pouvait procurer la transgression de l'interdit. Et plus le temps passait, plus les gestes s'ajoutaient les uns aux autres, plus les chances d'échapper à la vigilance de Gates s'amenuisaient. Elle finirait bien par remarquer quelque chose. Et cette perspective la terrorisait, car elle apporterait très probablement une série de conséquences fâcheuses qu'elle préféra ne pas évoquer pour l'instant.

« J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. La journée risque d'être longue », admit-il.

A ce moment, Ryan s'approcha et aimanta sur le tableau à peine noirci la photo de Gregor Vassilevski, dans la partie réservée aux suspects.

« On a des témoignages selon lesquels il aurait eu une altercation avec la victime, et Perlmutter confirme que les contusions proviennent d'un violent empoignement », annonça-t-il.

Ils firent un point rapide sur les premiers éléments de l'enquête : le médecin légiste situait la mort d'Helena entre quatre et six heures du matin, et tout concourrait à désigner Vassilevski comme probable meurtrier.

Même si tout cela paraissait trop facile pour Kate, Castle n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il y avait une explication, il devait y avoir une explication sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l'homme à tuer celle qu'il aimait. Laissant derrière lui deux cadavres, et une jeune fille écorchée vive. Qu'il ait agi de manière impulsive, sous le coup de la colère, du chagrin, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre encore, il n'avait aucune excuse devant le tribunal de Kate Beckett.

Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il aurait beau esquiver, elle le mettrait au pied du mur.

Le lieutenant pénétra un peu trop vivement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, car le suspect se leva, l'air inquiet et indécis. Sa bonhomie contrastait avec l'image que Castle se faisait d'un agent russe. Pas de visage émacié et anguleux, ni de regard bleu perçant, ni même de cheveux ras. Il fut déçu. Il allait devoir réinventer complètement le physique de ce personnage. Cependant, il ferma doucement la porte avant de prendre place aux côtés de son fin limier. Mains croisées sur la table, il fixa sa pleine attention sur l'homme assis en face de lui, et appuya de ses regards le discours ferme de Beckett.

« Monsieur Vassilevski, vous avez été plusieurs fois arrêté et condamné pour coups et blessures cette année, faits de violence sur la voie publique, menaces à agent. On peut désormais rajouter à votre tableau des honneurs la préméditation d'un meurtre. Ou double meurtre devrais-je dire, si l'on compte l'enfant qu'Helena attendait », énonça-t-elle d'une voix distante et dénuée d'émotion.

Éclair d'horreur et de panique dans les pupilles du suspect. Furtif, mais sincère. L'œil averti de Castle ne s'y trompa pas : cet homme n'était pas un criminel. Il avait assisté à trop d'interrogatoires depuis cinq ans pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Qui plus est, son imagination littéraire aurait naturellement dépeint de cette façon l'effet d'une telle nouvelle sur un suspect innocent.  
Il fut un instant surpris de constater que Kate continuait sur son élan. Elle avait dû le remarquer, pourtant. Elle avait dû percevoir, elle aussi, cet éclat qui ne mentait pas. Elle avait trop d'expérience pour manquer un tel détail.

Il la laissa cependant poursuivre.

« Que s'est-il passé, hein ? Helena vous trompait ? Cet enfant n'était pas de vous ? Et ne me dites pas que c'était un simple accident, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.  
– Je n'ai pas tué Helena ! Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? clama le Russe. Je vous le jure ! Je l'aimais. J'aimais Helena. »

Il s'effondra, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Castle nota qu'il n'avait presque aucun accent. Il devait être sur le territoire américain depuis longtemps. Encore un point qu'il devrait rectifier pour en faire un parfait agent russe.

« Vous êtes-vous disputé avec Helena depuis hier ? relança le consultant.

– Je... Non...! Enfin, on s'est un peu engueulés, comme tous les couples, mais ça n'a rien à voir !

– Cette dispute portait sur quoi ?

– C'était à propos du spectacle. Et d'Oxana.

– Qui est Oxana ?

– Sa fille. »

Léger pincement au creux de l'estomac. De nouveau.

Oxana.

C'était joli, comme prénom.

Le prénom d'une adolescente qui aurait dû en ce moment même profiter des années les plus insouciantes de son existence.

Mais à l'heure qu'il était, le psy devait tenter de briser sa muraille. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre ça.

Le silence se prolongea une seconde de trop, et ce détail attira l'attention de Castle.

C'est là qu'il vit. Qu'il comprit.

Les paupières qui s'étaient fermées furtivement, un peu plus crispées que d'habitude.

La déglutition discrète.

Les doigts légèrement contractés.

Des signes fugaces, mais qu'il avait appris à repérer.

La froideur de sa voix lorsqu'elle poursuivit l'interrogatoire lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne sais plus trop, je me suis emporté, c'est tout, et elle aussi...

– Gregor, que s'est-il passé ? Que vous êtes-vous dit ? »

Elle l'assaillait. L'homme semblait déjà ébranlé par la mort de sa compagne, mais elle l'acculait.

Castle se mit en retrait, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, et observa.

« C'était à cause du spectacle, de la mauvaise performance d'Oxana à la représentation. Elle devait exécuter une nouvelle figure, difficile, et ça faisait plusieurs soirs qu'elle échouait. Helena voulait que j'arrête d'annoncer ce saut... Que je laisse le temps à Oxana de se perfectionner... Mais c'était le clou du numéro ! C'est pour voir ça que les spectateurs viennent ! Si on ne leur fait pas miroiter des trucs exceptionnels, ils cesseront de se déplacer, et on pourra mettre la clé sous la porte !

– Et ensuite ?

– Quoi, ensuite ?

– Comment votre dispute s'est-elle terminée ?

– Je ne sais plus... Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit que je ne voulais jamais prendre de risques, que la sécurité d'Oxana était plus importante... Et elle est partie se coucher. »

Beckett recula brusquement sa chaise et se leva, et Castle réprima son envie impulsive de saisir le bras de la jeune femme pour la tempérer. Elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le bureau et planta son regard dans celui du suspect.

« Non, elle n'est pas allée se coucher ! Je vais vous dire comment ça c'est terminé, Gregor : vous n'avez pas supporté qu'elle remette une nouvelle fois en cause votre autorité, votre façon de mener le spectacle, et devant ses menaces, vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'Oxana comptait plus à ses yeux que vous. Vous l'avez rejointe sous le chapiteau, sur la plate-forme, là où elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir. Vous vous êtes emporté, vous en êtes venu aux mains.

– Non ! C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas touchée !

– Des bleus ont été retrouvés sur son bras et son poignet ! A l'endroit où vous l'avez saisie ! Et dans votre colère, votre rancune, vous avez fini par la pousser un peu plus fort que vous auriez dû. Juste assez fort pour la faire tomber. Et faire passer ça pour un accident. »

Le gaillard que Beckett pointait maintenant d'un doigt accusateur se tassait sur sa chaise sous les coups redoublés du réquisitoire. Il se passait fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, cherchait désespérément des yeux un appui dans la salle, jusque dans ceux de l'écrivain qui se forçait encore à demeurer muet.

« Mais réfléchissez, Gregor ! A qui voulez-vous faire avaler une histoire pareille ? Qui peut croire au faux pas d'une trapéziste depuis une plate-forme ?

– Beckett. »

L'appel était doux, inquiet. Mais ferme.

Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle y lirait.

Elle desserra pourtant la mâchoire, expira, lança un dernier regard de défi vers Vassilevski. Et se rassit.

« Ou étiez-vous entre quatre et six heures du matin la nuit dernière ? lança-t-elle, les yeux baissés vers le dossier ouvert devant elle.

– Je l'ai déjà dit à vos enquêteurs : je dormais !

– Personne pour le confirmer, hein. Oh, si, quelqu'un. La victime, ironisa-t-elle. Et bien que vous partagiez la même caravane, vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas entendu Helena se relever ?

– Non, je vous jure ! J'ai toujours dormi avec des bouchons d'oreille, je n'ai rien entendu !

– Très bien. Vous pensez que n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Mais vous avez le mobile et l'opportunité. Et je peux vous garder vingt-quatre heures. »

La détective ferma brutalement son dossier, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Castle hésita un instant avant de faire de même. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard perdu de Vassilevki et sortit derrière elle.

« Il est innocent, lâcha-t-il en la suivant vers son bureau.

- Je sais. »

Le ton était sec.

« Alors pourquoi le gardes-tu en détention? »

Avant de répondre, Beckett prit le temps de rajouter quelques notes sur son tableau blanc. La ligne du temps était encore désespérément incomplète.

Elle soupira en se redressant. Castle nota que sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle replaça le capuchon du feutre.

« Parce qu'il peut encore nous apporter des précisions sur les heures qui ont précédé le meurtre. Et parce que j'espère pouvoir recouper son témoignage avec celui d'Oxana. »

Une gêne se fit sentir dans son silence. Elle regardait au loin, au-delà de son compagnon ses doigts et ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait trahissaient sa nervosité.

« Kate... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dans cette enquête ? Je veux dire... Elle a à peine commencé, on n'a encore aucune piste, et tu sembles déjà...

– Déjà quoi ? aboya-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Déjà à fleur de peau. »

Kate s'accorda quelques secondes pour souffler, se reprendre, replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Castle avait raison. Une fois de plus. Elle se laissait envahir par la question de cette jeune fille, et cela nuisait à son objectivité. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu dure avec Vassilevski. Mais c'était un moyen efficace pour récolter des détails rapidement. Elle était flic, après tout, pas psychologue.

Elle fit une moue d'approbation désolée, puis plaqua un sourire triste sur son visage.

« Ecoute, Castle... J'ai eu une semaine difficile. J'ai à peine bouclé l'enquête précédente que celle-ci nous tombe dessus. Une enquête où je sens qu'on va piétiner un bout de temps. Et j'ai plutôt mal dormi ces temps-ci.

– Ça, c'est parce que je n'étais pas là... » souligna-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Son sourire s'éclaira, plus franc.

« Je meurs de faim ! Je te rapporte quelque chose ? Chinois ? Italien ? Hot-dog ? déclara-t-il en s'appuyant déjà de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise pour se lever.

– Non merci. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, à vrai dire. »

La sentence mit un coup d'arrêt à l'élan de son coach. Qui se rassit doucement.

« C'est la petite Oxana qui te préoccupe... C'est ça ?

– Non ! Tout va bien, je te dis. Je suis fatiguée, et je sens que cette affaire va me prendre du temps, c'est tout.

– Kate... Tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse », glissa-t-il doucement.

A ces mots, elle releva la tête, démasquée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que cette adolescente se trouve dans la même situation que toi il y a quatorze ans, que tu dois revivre ça par procuration. La meilleure façon de l'aider, c'est d'agir en flic. Comme tu sais le faire. »

Elle ne réagit pas, mais chercha dans les yeux de son compagnon l'énergie de répliquer, de refuser ce constat. Il avait toujours eu le don de percer ses défenses, de la déstabiliser au plus profond de ses convictions et de ses mensonges.

Cette aptitude chez Castle l'avait autant effrayée qu'elle l'avait aidée. Elle se sentait mise à nu, dans l'impossibilité de se préserver de son intrusion ou de garder quelques secrets qui ne le concernaient pas mais c'est justement cette ingérence qui lui avait permis de regarder les choses en face. De détruire, petit à petit, enquête après enquête, douleur après douleur, le mur de protection, d'hypocrisie, derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée trop longtemps.

Elle ne trouva rien à lui rétorquer. Comme d'habitude dans ces moments de vérité.

« J'opte pour de l'italien, ça te va ? Pas trop de sauce, pas trop de parmesan, mais avec des câpres. Je sais, je commence à te connaître par cœur... » proposa-t-il soudainement, mettant fin à la discussion sur un ton badin. Il rejoignit rapidement l'ascenseur en saisissant son blazer à la volée.

Kate secoua lentement la tête, un sourire vaincu sur les lèvres. Rick Castle avait toujours été ce tourbillon qui vous bouscule, vous perturbe, mais vous oblige à remettre les choses à leur place.


	4. 3 Poursuivre ou faire demi-tour?

Merci aux lecteurs/trices qui se sont donné la peine de laisser une review :) Un auteur écrit pour lui-même, mais surtout pour que les autres partagent son plaisir, alors c'est toujours bien se savoir si vous avez partagé ou non ce plaisir-là : n'hésitez pas!

* * *

3.

Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, Castle tritura son téléphone, hésitant visiblement à s'en servir pour passer un coup de fil. Assis, ou plutôt vissé sur son sempiternel fauteuil qui avait conservé les contours de sa silhouette tant il s'y était posé, il semblait nerveux. Incapable de demeurer en place pendant que Beckett relisait les témoignages de toutes les personnes interrogées sur la scène de crime le matin même.

« Castle, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui se passe avant que je ne perde patience et que je t'oblige à rentrer écrire les pages de ton roman, que tu es censé, soit dit entre nous, avoir rédigées depuis deux semaines.

– Mais j'ai travaillé, figure-toi.

– Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vu écrire une ligne ?

– Je peaufine les détails.

– Depuis deux semaines ?

– Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il faut au moins tout ce temps pour les rendre cohérents et vérifier que tout concorde ! Imagine la tête de Gina si je laisse passer un indice qui ne colle pas avec le reste et qui détruit toute mon histoire !

– Et… tu ne les peaufinerais pas mieux, tes détails, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? Hein ? » ironisa sa petite amie.

Son génie de l'esquive soupira, vaincu et résigné.

« C'est Alexis.

– Je m'en doutais.

– Elle ne veut plus me parler depuis hier, elle évite tous mes appels et me transfère sur sa messagerie ! Tu crois que je devrais insister ?

– Tu as tenté de l'appeler, depuis ce matin ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Comment ça, "pas vraiment" ? Combien de fois l'as-tu appelée ?

– … Six fois.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est peu ! Ce serait le double si je comptais les appels sans message », se justifia-t-il.

Beckett s'étrangla sans pouvoir répliquer.  
Puéril. Surprotecteur. Profondément angoissé. Voilà comment Kate Beckett pouvait qualifier le papa-poule avec lequel elle envisageait très sérieusement de construire le reste de sa vie. Elle avait longtemps cherché à comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à un comportement aussi extrême, alors qu'il apparaissait le reste du temps non plus comme un gosse — il avait appris à grandir — mais comme un homme qui prenait la vie à la légère sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Un lien unique, intense, inaltérable, le maintenait enchaîné à sa fille, même encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était entrée à l'université et que tout en elle réclamait un besoin d'espace et d'indépendance. Pourtant, Castle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou refusait plutôt de le reconnaître, et préférait étouffer sa fille d'attentions paternelles et de recommandations inutiles. De toutes ces petites marques de tendresse qui, finalement, lui avaient fait défaut dans sa propre enfance. Un père absent depuis toujours, dont on n'avait jamais évoqué ne serait-ce que le nom, une mère qu'il ne voyait que par intermittence, qui l'étreignait entre deux tournées, le comblant de cadeaux coupables et grandissant auprès de nounous certes attentives et attachantes, mais incapables de remplacer l'amour de celle qui vous a mis au monde. Il semblait alors à Kate qu'il reportait sur son propre enfant ce manque, cette frustration inconsciente dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment défait.  
Alors qu'elle le dévisageait, tentant d'expliquer une telle mauvaise foi, il s'était déjà renfrogné au fond de son siège.  
Elle sourit. Comment s'énerver devant tant d'impuissance et de culpabilité ?

« Castle, tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler pour la journée. Laisse-la respirer, tu veux ? Tu as une fille parfaite, responsable et réfléchie. Fais-lui un peu confiance.

– Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Si cette décision était un coup de tête, et qu'elle se leurrait sur le sens profond de leur relation ? Si elle voulait aller trop vite ? »

Ses yeux criaient une inquiétude certaine. Et Kate les vit ciller imperceptiblement.  
Lui aussi y avait pensé. Lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement.  
Elle s'était posé mille fois la question au sujet de la liaison passionnée qu'ils avaient entamée quelques mois plus tôt. Un ultime jeu de cache-cache avec la mort, et la voilà finissant sa nuit entre les draps de l'homme qu'elle avait si longtemps esquivé. Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Et si elle avait trop attendu ? Si cette attente vaine, ces déceptions, ces frustrations, avaient altéré l'amour que Rick lui portait ?

« Castle... On refait le monde avec des "si". Et quand bien même ils se trompaient et qu'ils se séparaient dans quelques temps, qui te dit qu'elle n'en tirerait pas une leçon ? Laisse-la assumer une bonne fois ses choix, Rick. Sois simplement là pour elle si elle en a besoin. Mais ne lui impose pas une vie. »

Leurs yeux s'interrogèrent un instant, leurs pensées se mêlèrent. Leurs doutes, leurs espérances trouvaient un écho dans le regard de l'autre. Autant Kate pouvait se tromper quand il s'agissait de son propre cœur, autant ses avis avaient toujours vu juste dès lors qu'Alexis était en jeu.  
Les épaules de l'écrivain s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il rendit les armes.

« Si ça devait la rendre malheureuse, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

– Tu ne peux pas lui rendre un meilleur service que de lui accorder ta confiance pleine et entière, crois-moi. J'ai été adolescente, je sais ce que c'est !

– Et pas des plus sages, d'après ce que tu m'as laissé entendre... ! » souligna Castle d'un ton narquois.

Le sourire faisait de nouveau renaître ses adorables fossettes. Kate était amoureuse de cet homme. Profondément amoureuse. Irrémédiablement amoureuse. Son erreur était peut-être de ne pas laisser parler son cœur...

« Kate, reprit son amant, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort. Mais en échange j'ai une faveur à te demander.

– Oui, bien sûr, sans problème !

– Tu voudrais bien appeler Alexis pour moi ? Si elle voit que c'est toi, elle décrochera peut-être. Sûrement.

– Je veux bien, répondit une Kate compatissante, mais pour lui dire quoi ? »

Castle soupira, hésitant et presque honteux de formuler cette supplique.

« Que je m'excuse. Que je voudrais qu'elle me rappelle. Ou que je promets de ne plus l'appeler », se corrigea-t-il en grimaçant sous le regard de reproche qui le fixait.

Kate inclina la tête d'un air insistant, lui signifiant qu'il avait manifestement oublié quelque chose.

« Pendant deux jours, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

– Quatre, imposa sa tortionnaire.

– Quatre ?! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

– Tu y arriveras, surtout si tu veux garder un bon contact avec elle, lui glissa-t-elle ironiquement. Marché conclu ! Mais je ne pourrai le faire que ce soir. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

Castle ignorait si le ton doucereux de sa compagne l'attendrissait ou l'exaspérait. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire plier. C'est le moment que choisit Esposito pour intervenir.

« Yo, Beckett. Ils viennent d'amener Oxana Icarios. Tu peux la voir. »

Douche froide.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Pas maintenant.

Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû se préparer à rencontrer la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça ! Pas comme si c'était n'importe quel témoin !

Le lieutenant restait figée sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'hispanique, paniquée. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce face à face qui allait l'obliger à se confronter à ses propres angoisses, à son propre enfer. Car c'est elle-même qu'elle allait retrouver en écoutant Oxana. Cette Katie propulsée violemment dans la vraie vie du haut de ses dix-neuf ans. Ce roseau brisé, qui avait tenté de repousser, encore plus résistant qu'avant, mais plus courbé encore sous les épreuves. Mais lorsque l'ouragan s'apprêtait à souffler comme maintenant, il menaçait encore une fois de rompre.

« Kate ? » souffla son compagnon, le visage soudain fermé devant le teint blême de la jeune femme.

Elle voulut reprendre contenance, bouger, réagir. Il lui sembla devoir faire un effort surhumain pour soulever sa main de plomb, inerte, posée sur la feuille de déposition d'un témoin. Le papier adhéra un peu trop longtemps contre sa paume.  
Mains moites.  
Signal d'alerte pour l'écrivain qui détecta sa détresse.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. Kevin fit irruption dans le champ de vision de l'inspectrice.

« Beckett, le médecin a spécifié d'éviter de laisser Oxana trop longtemps seule. Elle est prête à parler. On peut couper les enregistrements vidéos, si tu préfères. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc qui l'extirpa brusquement de son inquiétante torpeur.  
_Couper les enregistrements vidéos_ ? Elle était donc...

« Où est-elle ? articula la jeune femme dans un murmure si faible qu'elle aurait juré que personne n'avait pu l'entendre.

– Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et le psy vient de sortir.

– Dans... Pourquoi est-elle en salle d'interrogatoire ? On n'interroge pas les témoins en salle d'interrogatoire… réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

– Elle n'est pas là en tant que témoin... » hésita à répondre Ryan.

D'abord estomaquée, bouche bée, regard fixe, incapable de répliquer, de réfléchir, Kate finit par serrer les mâchoires. Castle perçut la contraction de son bras qui commandait son poing, probablement violemment serré sur sa cuisse, cachée sous le bureau.  
Elle tentait de contenir la colère froide qu'elle sentait désormais monter, chassant la panique.

« C'est un témoin, à ce que je sache. Pas un suspect. »

Le ton était sec et tranchant.

« Beckett, Vassilevski est pour l'instant hors de cause, et...

– Et alors ? Qui mène l'enquête jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? C'est moi. Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'Oxana devait être placée en garde-à-vue, il me semble !

– L'enquête n'a rien donné pour l'instant, et tout indique qu'elle est la seule impliquée.

– "Tout indique" ? Et tu te bases sur quoi, Kevin ? Des preuves ?

– Pas vraiment...

– Alors sortez-la de cette fichue pièce et installez-la dans la salle de repos ! »

Elle s'était levée, intraitable.  
Les gars ne bougeaient pas. Ne cillaient pas.

« Kate...

– Ferme-la, Castle. »

Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à contourner son bureau pour superviser elle-même les opérations, son compagnon lui saisit fermement le bras, en prenant soin de tourner le dos au bureau du Capitaine.

Alors que l'intéressée se retournait, surprise, il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec les deux hommes, leur suggérant silencieusement de s'occuper d'Oxana pendant qu'il raisonnait Kate.

Esposito acquiesça discrètement et entraîna Ryan vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seconde devoir commencer à questionner l'adolescente. La gamine était fébrile, dans une situation post-traumatique plutôt sévère. Un faux-pas, et tout était à recommencer. C'est pour cela que la douce compassion de Beckett paraissait tout indiquée pour mener l'entretien. Comment Oxana réagirait-elle face à un, voire deux inspecteurs ? Pour gérer ces situations, Espo savait qu'il manquait de tact, Ryan s'avouait trop mal à l'aise.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Castle parvienne rapidement à raisonner leur amie pendant qu'ils entreraient doucement en contact avec la jeune trapéziste.

Castle, dont la main large emprisonnait toujours le bras de Kate, n'avait pas laissé le temps à sa compagne de se rebiffer. Il parlait bas. Calmement, mais fermement. Et d'une pression autoritaire, il l'obligea lentement à se rasseoir.

« Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas remettre en question le protocole, sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'une ado qui a vécu la même chose que toi !

– _Sous prétexte_... Mais Castle, elle est traitée comme le suspect n°1 !

– Elle l'est.

– Quoi ? Alors toi non plus, tu ne crois pas à son innocence ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Mais tu ne la défends pas.

– Elle a été retrouvée sur place, à l'endroit même d'où on suppose que le corps a été jeté. Cette seule situation la désigne comme suspect, tu le sais. Et c'était évident pour Karpowski ce matin quand elle t'a demandé si tu l'interrogerais. »

Beckett baissa la tête. Le poids du monde et du passé pesait soudain sur ses épaules. Un soupir de résignation s'échappa de sa poitrine.

« Tu es à fleur de peau, Kate. Tu es trop impliquée parce qu'elle te ressemble et que tu refuses qu'elle vive le même calvaire que toi. Mais l'inspectrice que tu es ne remettrait jamais en doute les évidences. »

Elle releva les yeux. Et son regard se suspendit à celui de son partenaire, comme un funambule accroché au coin du ciel. Elle y chercha désespérément un équilibre, un juste milieu, des réponses aux questions qu'elle ne savait pas formuler. Mais elle ne trouva au fond de ces yeux bleus qu'un amour sans bornes teinté d'une supplique. Toujours la même. _Ne replonge pas_.

« Je ne remets pas en doute les évidences, Castle. J'écoute mon intuition. Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en dissuader, n'est-ce pas ?

− Non. J'essaie simplement de te dire que ton objectivité est un peu… altérée. »

Le ton intransigeant de Beckett se teinta d'ironie malgré le murmure. Et la rudesse de ses mots brisa le mince espoir qu'avait encore Castle de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la situation.

« Tu me suggères quoi ? De laisser tomber, comme toujours ? De me retirer de l'affaire ? »

Il soupira.

« Je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi. Surtout si elle est innocente. Elle a besoin que ce soit toi qui entres dans son monde. Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'épauler. Mais s'il te plaît, Kate : garde tes distances avec cette histoire. »

Beckett s'enferma dans son silence, mais ses yeux cherchaient encore dans les siens des raisons de s'entêter, ou des preuves pour admettre qu'elle faisait fausse route. A cet instant, elle ne savait plus.

Alors, le regard dur et amer, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire.


	5. 4- Connexion

_Une petite pensée à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire dans l'ombre : j'imagine que ça vous plaît et que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! :)_

* * *

4.

Sa main marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Elle ne pourrait plus renoncer. Elle devrait assumer son choix. Jusqu'au bout. Pour Oxana bien sûr, mais aussi pour elle-même. C'était la seule façon d'exorciser une fois pour toutes ses propres démons, de leur faire face et de dompter cette peur de l'abandon qu'elle croyait avoir maîtrisée, ou du moins apprivoisée.  
Car il s'agissait bien de cela. La peur de l'abandon.  
Peur de la souffrance que l'abandon engendre.  
Peur de n'être plus rien sans les êtres auxquels elle s'amarrait.  
C'était ce sentiment qui l'avait percutée de plein fouet à la mort de sa mère. C'était ce sentiment dont elle avait voulu se préserver. C'était ce même sentiment, sourd et amer, qui poussait Castle à s'accrocher à Alexis au-delà du raisonnable.  
Une peur viscérale, inconsciente, mais qu'elle avait débusquée en elle au fil des années, des mois. Et sur laquelle son écrivain et son psy l'avaient aidée à mettre des mots.  
Elle était au clair avec ces sentiments désormais. Il fallait juste qu'elle les accepte définitivement comme un aspect inhérent à son histoire et à son identité.

Elle entra.

A la seconde même où elle croisa les yeux d'Oxana, elle sut que ce serait difficile. Que la sortie du tunnel était encore loin, et que le fait d'accompagner la jeune fille serait un calvaire. Mais elles seraient deux pour porter leur croix. Etrangement, cette pensée apaisa Kate, tout en aiguisant son sentiment de responsabilité envers cette adolescente blessée à vif.

Seule dans cette pièce nue et froide, le regard de nouveau baissé, elle demeurait prostrée à cette table qui semblait trop grande pour elle. À cet instant, elle ressemblait davantage à un oisillon tombé du nid qu'à un être capable de donner la mort.  
Kate prit place en face d'elle, là où s'étaient tenus ses deux collègues quelques instants plus tôt, et profita de ce répit pour observer la jeune fille. Parfois, le langage du corps était bien plus éloquent que les mots les mieux choisis. Oxana respirait sur un rythme rapide et plutôt irrégulier. Elle ne cessait de vouloir jeter des coups d'œil à cette femme étonnamment silencieuse assise en face d'elle, mais elle était incapable d'aller au bout de son mouvement et ramenait toujours ses yeux sur ses genoux. Elle ne cessait de tirer sur ses manches, dans un geste nerveux et inquiet. Elle ressemblait à un animal effarouché. Kate laissa le temps s'écouler. Pour remettre elle-même ses propres idées en ordre, et pour permettre à Oxana de l'apprivoiser. Ou du moins d'accepter, de tolérer sa présence.  
L'inspectrice se pencha alors sur la table qui les séparait pour chercher le contact visuel, et accentuer la proximité.

« Bonjour Oxana. Je suis Kate Beckett. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kate, si tu veux. »

Elle avança une main à plat sur le métal en signe de bienveillance.

« Je suis au courant de ce qui t'arrive. Mais si tu es là, c'est justement pour nous aider à trouver qui a fait ça. »

Le mot était lâché.

Elle lui signifiait qu'elle était de son côté, et qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme coupable.  
Aucun changement chez la jeune trapéziste.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

L'adolescente nia d'un léger mouvement de tête frénétique.

« Tu as eu mal. Tu as eu tellement mal que tu laisses la douleur bâtir une muraille autour de toi. Un mur hermétique au monde extérieur. Un mur qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion, et qui ne laissera entrer aucune autre souffrance. »

Kate parlait d'une voix douce, compatissante. Oxana sembla respirer plus rapidement. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas encore. Il fallait patienter. Si le médecin avait donné son feu vert pour l'interrogatoire, c'est qu'il l'estimait capable de parler. Et pour l'instant, il ne s'était pas manifesté à travers le miroir sans tain, derrière lequel il assistait, seul, à la scène.

Elle avait en effet demandé aux gars et à Castle de ne pas observer leur premier échange. Ni dans la salle, ni derrière le miroir. Car à travers ce face à face, elle allait à la rencontre d'elle-même. Et elle ne voulait aucun témoin. Ca aurait été comme se mettre à nu en public. Comme accepter le viol de son intimité la plus secrète. Et même son petit ami, si différent des précédents, si généreux dans ses promesses d'avenir et de sourires, et à qui elle se révélait de plus en plus chaque jour, ne pouvait décemment endosser ce rôle de voyeur gênant.

« Je sais ce que tu vis. J'étais à ta place il y a quatorze ans. »

Oxana réagit enfin devant ce qui ressemblait à un aveu. Elle ne fit que lever les yeux vers cette adulte qui lui parlait comme une grande sœur. Mais ce fut un contact que Kate n'était pas prête à rompre.  
Sans forcer, elle accrocha son regard à celui de son alter ego, esquissa un sourire malgré la douleur qui se réveillait au creux du cœur, et poursuivit sans attendre.

« J'ai vécu la même chose que toi. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. »

La douleur se fit plus aiguë.

« On l'a retrouvée poignardée dans une ruelle. »

Dieu que c'était dur. Aussi dur que la première fois qu'elle avait de nouveau évoqué l'événement pour mettre fin à la curiosité de Castle. Les mots saignaient encore. Et elle fut heureuse d'être seule avec Oxana. Douleur contre douleur, mais seules. Libres de se livrer.

Dans l'intervalle, Castle n'avait pas même bougé de la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il s'était levé en même temps que Kate, lorsqu'elle s'était résignée à se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire, puis s'était assis dans le fauteuil de l'inspectrice.

Une façon de l'avoir près de lui, sans doute, ou d'être un peu en connexion avec elle, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il avait failli céder à la tentation de s'approcher de la porte, mais à quoi bon ? L'attente en aurait été encore plus longue.

Alors il avait renoncé.

Un poids de plus en plus lourd creusait sa poitrine.  
Elle glissait de nouveau.  
Elle s'enfonçait dans ses peurs.  
Elle lui échappait pour se laisser envahir par son histoire blessée.  
C'était trop dur. Ça avait été si difficile à porter pendant quatre ans. Il ne savait pas s'il serait de nouveau capable de l'alléger d'un tel fardeau. Il aimait Kate, il la chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors, il donnerait tant pour elle — probablement jusqu'à sa propre vie. Mais devant cette pieuvre qui la poursuivait inlassablement, il se sentait soudain impuissant. Il ne pourrait pas la repêcher éternellement. Il n'en aurait pas la force. Ni le courage.

Il n'avait pas entendu Kevin s'approcher et ne s'en aperçut que lorsque ce dernier posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Elle va gérer. T'en fais pas. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Quand on s'est croisé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
– J'espère. Parce que je ne sais pas où cette histoire pourrait la mener, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.  
– C'est une battante, tu le sais.  
– Et une sacrée entêtée », conclut Castle d'un ton qui interdisait de rire.

L'échange ne dura pas plus longtemps, mais à la brève pression pleine de sollicitude de cette main amie, l'écrivain sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Les gars veillaient aussi. Et cela lui redonnait un peu courage.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone fixe décida de sonner. Castle sortit brusquement de sa torpeur : devait-il décrocher ? Lorsqu'il s'était permis de le faire la dernière fois, Kate n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Ceci dit, elle n'était actuellement pas en mesure de prendre l'appel. Et si c'était important ? Peut-être lui en voudrait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il avait laissé passer une information cruciale...  
Il se décida à saisir le combiné à l'instant même où Lanie allait reposer le sien, jugeant que son amie n'était pas disponible.

« Castle ? Kate n'est pas là ?  
– Non. Elle est en salle d'interrogatoire. Avec la fille de la victime.  
– Oh. Et... Comment va-t-elle ? Javier m'a raconté...  
– Elle est trop impliquée, mais tu la connais », énonça-t-il sur un ton qui voulait dédramatiser la situation.

Il fit discrètement signe d'approcher à ses deux collègues qui s'affairaient à recouper les maigres indices en leur possession, et tenta de trouver le bouton permettant de basculer le téléphone en mode haut-parleurs. Il hésita, appuya finalement sur une touche qui fit résonner des bips anormaux, en tapota fébrilement une autre qui déclencha une odieuse voix d'ordinateur : "vous avez demandé la connexion avec le poste 07. Nous transférons l'appel". C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une main se précipiter sur le combiné pour annuler la maladresse. Espo vérifia que le téléphone de Gates n'avait pas eu le temps de sonner, lança un regard noir à son ami qui esquissa une grimace d'excuse, et appuya sur la touche adéquate.

« Castle ? s'étonna la légiste à l'autre bout du fil.

– Désolé. Fausse manip. Du nouveau de ton côté ? relança-t-il enfin.  
– Perlmutter voulait appeler, mais comme c'est moi qui prends sa suite ce soir, j'ai préféré anticiper. Écoute, il a fait les recherches d'empreintes habituelles, et il n'a rien trouvé.  
– Même pas au niveau des contusions ?  
– Non. Visiblement, le tueur a pris ses précautions.  
– Des gants ?  
– Probablement.  
– Ce qui veut dire qu'Oxana pourrait être innocente... On l'a découverte les mains couvertes de magnésie.  
– Ce n'est pas tout. Il n'a pas trouvé d'empreintes, mais il a trouvé ce qui semble être des fibres de paille.  
– C'est supposé nous aider ?  
– Les analyses des résidus révèlent en tout cas la présence de cellulose, de calcium et de phosphore, qu'on trouve dans ce végétal. Il y a peu de doute.  
– Ok. Merci Lanie. »

Il allait raccrocher quand il fut retenu :

« Castle ? Je peux l'appeler ce soir ou elle est avec toi ?  
– Non, on n'a rien décidé. Vas-y, appelle-la. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne garde pas ça pour elle. »

Dans l'intervalle, Ryan s'était précipité vers le lieu du tête-à-tête.

« Beckett, on a quelque chose. » lança-t-il rapidement.

Kate ne sut pas si elle en voulait à son ami d'interrompre cette approche qu'elle était sur le point de concrétiser avec Oxana, ou si elle lui était par avance reconnaissante de lui apporter de précieux indices.

Car s'il perturbait ainsi l'entretien, c'était bien parce qu'il avait de sérieuses raisons de le faire, non ?

En effet, la nouvelle avait conforté l'inspectrice dans ses intuitions. Pourtant, aucun des membres de l'équipe n'avait la moindre idée de la manière d'exploiter ce maigre indice. De la paille... Des résidus de paille retrouvés sur les vêtements de la victime. Castle avait bien suggéré qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec la ménagerie – seul endroit où trouver de la paille dans un cirque ; mais pourquoi diable Helena Icarios serait-elle allée faire un tour là-bas entre quatre heures et six heures du matin ? Kate avait quand même envoyé Ryan et Esposito auprès du responsable de la ménagerie. Peut-être aurait-il constaté quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ils en profiteraient pour interroger de nouveau les proches de la victime, au cas où des détails leur auraient échappé lors des dépositions matinales.  
Au moins, une étape importante était franchie : les soupçons sur Oxana s'étaient dissipés. À la jeune femme désormais de l'accompagner sur le chemin épineux de la vérité. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour auprès de la petite trapéziste à laquelle elle s'identifiait déjà étrangement, elle éprouva un certain soulagement à la voir attentive : elle n'était pas retombée dans sa prostration, comme elle l'avait craint en la laissant de nouveau seule pendant un moment.

« Les analyses du laboratoire confirment que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais le plus dur reste à faire. Il va falloir que tu m'aides en me racontant ce que tu sais sur ta mère. »

À ces mots, les yeux bruns de sa protégée rougirent. Kate craignit qu'elle ne se renferme. Y était-elle allée trop explicitement ?  
Mais Oxana se redressa. Affermit son regard. Inspira plus profondément.  
Kate se troubla un instant. Comme si c'était elle qui était assise là... Elle avait réagi de la même façon, tirant de sa douleur la plus crue une résistance insoupçonnée.  
Mais cette fois, ce cœur mutilé n'avait pas attendu plusieurs jours pour laisser parler sa colère et sa détermination. Non. Elle réagissait bien plus vite que ne l'avait fait Kate.  
Etonnement, admiration ou reconnaissance, Beckett ne sut quel sentiment l'emportait sur les autres à cet instant. Oxana témoignait d'une force de caractère bien supérieure à la sienne.  
Alors elle poursuivit.


	6. 5- Le faux-pas

5.

Comme Ryan et Espo s'y attendaient, les témoignages plus poussés des autres trapézistes n'avaient rien donné de plus que ce qu'ils avaient signalé dans leurs dépositions matinales : Helena était une artiste sur laquelle on pouvait compter par son sens du travail, sa farouche détermination à réussir, et par son esprit de solidarité dans les numéros les plus périlleux. Tout au plus s'isolait-elle un peu trop fréquemment du groupe lors des pauses.

Les autres artistes corroboraient cette vision professionnelle des choses, car ils n'avaient que peu de liens au quotidien avec la victime.

Cependant, lorsque le patron du cirque rappela qu'Helena et sa fille avaient été embauchées moins d'un an auparavant, les deux inspecteurs furent plus minutieux dans leurs notes.

« Elles ont très vite trouvé leur place parmi nous, et elles ont immédiatement gagné le respect de leurs collègues par leur talent et leur persévérance.

− Connaissez-vous la raison de leur arrivée ici ? De ce que je sais, quand on appartient à une troupe, c'est pour longtemps, pointa Ryan.

− Helena semblait un peu fébrile lors de notre rencontre, c'est vrai, mais elle était par ailleurs si motivée, si désireuse de rejoindre notre troupe que je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Les artistes de cirque ont leur propre monde, vous savez, ils sont quelque part un peu marginaux…

− Vous avez jugé sa démarche bizarre, et vous n'avez "pas cherché à en savoir plus" ? Ryan, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu léger pour un directeur de cirque ?

− J'allais le dire, renchérit l'intéressé. Il pourrait embaucher n'importe quel paumé…

− Je ne l'ai pas simplement jugée sur cet entretien ! coupa Enzo Toscanini. Son nom est célèbre dans le milieu, et tous les directeurs de cirque voudraient l'avoir dans leur troupe ! Alors laissez-moi vous dire que lorsqu'elle a frappé à ma porte, je n'ai pas regardé à deux fois !

− Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu la rendre nerveuse ?

− J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rester dans sa troupe. Elle paraissait inquiète, et impatiente de trouver une autre place. J'imagine qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose là-bas. »

Helena Icarios était donc une trapéziste émérite, reconnue par toute la profession. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à quitter subitement un cirque pour entrer dans la troupe des Quattro Stelletta ? Oxana avait-elle eu un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ?

« Et d'où venait-elle ? s'enquit Ryan.

− Du cirque Grazelli.

− Tiens donc… D'après nos recherches, il fait justement partie des cirques présents dans le coin actuellement… Si on allait y faire un tour, bro' ? »

Le mystère s'épaississait. Enfin.

Ils auraient peut-être des pistes plus solides parmi la troupe concurrente.

Quelques questions restaient néanmoins à poser à une personne d'intérêt : le soigneur de la ménagerie.

ooOoo

Il était déjà presque 17h. Voilà plus d'une heure que Kate interrogeait Oxana.

Castle hésitait à quitter le commissariat. Il était parfaitement inutile : on ne le "consultait" pour rien, il n'était le "partenaire" de personne, et l'écrivain qu'il était ne parvenait pas à mettre ses idées au clair, partagé entre son inquiétude pour Beckett et ses remords au sujet d'Alexis. Qui plus est, son rôle de figurant parasite ne semblait guère convenir à Gates, qui lui jetait des regards de plus en plus furibonds.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à l'interrogatoire, certes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et étant donné la situation, il pouvait le comprendre.

Mais il avait la désagréable sensation que sa compagne ne souhaitait pas sa présence, où que ce soit. Etait-il si encombrant dans cette affaire ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, comme il en était régulièrement capable ? Ou avait-il poussé Kate un peu trop loin dans ses retranchements au point de la voir se fermer comme une huître ? Un ricanement lui échappa. La comparaison au coquillage était trop clémente. Il se frottait plutôt à un oursin !

Elle s'était entêtée à affirmer que tout allait bien alors que ses ténèbres la rattrapaient. Elle lui avait fait face, ravalant sa colère, prenant à brûle-pourpoint la défense d'une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était allée jusqu'à oublier le bon sens, l'esprit rationnel et l'objectivité qui faisait habituellement sa force.

Pire.

En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle n'avait pas daigné le regarder.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

ooOoo

Le malaise qui étreignait la poitrine de l'inspectrice, sournoisement, insidieusement, depuis le matin, se dissipa un peu lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la deuxième salle de repos.

L'air y gagnait en épaisseur, en douceur. La lumière naturelle diffusait sa tranquille assurance à travers les stores vénitiens. Des effluves âcres de café lui parvenaient par lambeaux depuis la salle de repos adjacente. Elle avisa le cuir noir du sofa qui invitait aux échanges informels, parfois douloureux, aux confidences.

Cette pièce sentait la vie.

Et Kate aimait ça.

D'un sourire confiant, elle invita la jeune fille à s'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'elle-même prenait place sur un fauteuil.

« C'est plus confortable, ici, non ? » sourit-elle.

Elle crut lire un éclair de reconnaissance dans le regard de sa protégée.

« Je sais que c'est une vraie épreuve pour toi, Oxana. Mais il faut que tu me parles un peu de ta mère. Je vais te poser des questions, tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, bien sûr. Mais plus j'en saurai, plus je serai en mesure de t'aider, et vite. D'accord ? »

Sa voix était douce, lumineuse. Son ton, réconfortant et chaleureux.

Oxana se laissa envahir par l'envie de partager sa douleur.

« L'as-tu trouvée nerveuse, ou avait-elle un comportement inhabituel ces derniers jours ? »

Mouvement de tête négatif. Lent. Résigné.

« Sais-tu ce qui a pu l'amener entre quatre et six heures du matin sous le chapiteau ? »

Réaction identique.

« Connais-tu des gens qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ? »

Le geste fut plus hésitant. Mais la réponse demeura inchangée.

Décidément, cette stratégie était un échec ; il fallait procéder autrement. Beckett réalisa soudain qu'à l'époque, la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait justement pas évoquer, c'était sa mère. Trop d'émotions, trop de souffrances accumulées et refoulées. Les seuls moments où elle se permettait d'évoquer son souvenir étaient les longues nuits de solitude hivernale. Elle revoyait encore le givre grignoter le coin des vitres. Elle entendait encore le silence complaisant se répandre au dehors, laissant seulement quelques bourrasques balancer les branches des pins qui sonnaient comme une caresse. Elle sentait encore sous ses doigts, humides à force d'essuyer ses larmes, le grain des pages des Derrick Storm qu'elle avalait les unes après les autres comme un remède à sa peine.

« Ok, parlons un peu de toi, alors. Tu te débrouilles bien, au trapèze ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, ou de réflexion, la jeune fille haussa les épaules, et une moue appréciative effleura son visage.

Première victoire.

« Depuis quand pratiques-tu ? »

Le temps égrena ses secondes un peu moins lentement.

« Depuis toujours. »

Kate dissimula un sourire, mais un poids s'envola de sa poitrine.

Le mur se fissurait, la brèche s'agrandissait.

« Et… ça te plaît, j'imagine ?

− C'est magique, souffla Oxana après quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. C'est difficile, mais j'ai l'impression d'atteindre les étoiles. D'oublier un peu ma vie. »

Beckett sentit le soulagement rayonner comme un soleil à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle taillait enfin une voie à travers son mur de souffrances.

« Et pourquoi le trapèze ? Pourquoi pas la voltige à cheval, ou le jonglage ?

− Parce que j'ai suivi le chemin tracé par ma mère. »

Une appréhension fugace passa dans les prunelles de l'adolescente, mais l'inspectrice ne la laissa pas prendre l'ascendant et enchaîna :

« Par obligation, ou par choix ?

− Un peu des deux, sûrement, sourit-elle enfin. Elle m'a initié très jeune les bases, puis j'ai continué. Je l'admirais. »

Sa voix resta en suspens. Sa main caressa l'accoudoir. Ses yeux se fixèrent au sol, traversant le plancher.

Elle parlait déjà au passé. Etait-ce bon signe ?

Elle poursuivit sans même que Beckett ne l'y pousse.

« Elle était mon modèle. Elle volait dans les airs comme personne. J'ai toujours voulu faire aussi bien qu'elle, j'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler…

− C'est pour ça que tu étais sous le chapiteau tôt ce matin ? Pour t'entraîner encore ? » avança doucement Kate.

La gamine ferma douloureusement les paupières, un rictus de souffrance déforma sa bouche. Mais elle refusa de pleurer, et hocha la tête.

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer. La perte était encore plus éprouvante lorsque celle que vous aimiez constituait votre but. Votre idéal.

C'était un point commun de plus. Encore un. Et cela n'allait pas aider Beckett à prendre ses distances.

Cependant, elle préféra ne pas laisser de place au regret, et incita Oxana à secouer le chagrin qui se lovait dans sa gorge.

« Tu penses que son talent a pu faire des jaloux ? »

L'adolescente hoqueta en étouffant un sanglot, et nia d'un mouvement de tête.

Kate osa alors un geste qu'elle ne s'était permise avec aucun autre témoin depuis qu'elle avait reçu son badge. Elle se leva et s'installa aux côtés de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle la berça, puis finit par poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, et ferma à son tour les yeux. Moins pour concentrer son affection sur le cœur brisé qu'elle serrait plus que de raison, que pour exorciser les larmes qui menaçaient de la gagner elle aussi.

« Shhhh. Ça va aller. Il te faudra du temps, tu sais. Mais tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai là. »

Elles ignorèrent combien de minutes s'étaient ainsi écoulées. Oxana s'était peu à peu calmée, blottie contre Beckett. Elle avait trouvé chez cette inspectrice une aura de bonté, de compréhension qui l'avait rapidement mise à l'aise, et elle s'était sentie enfin libre de laisser couler les larmes que son corps retenait depuis le matin. Une étrange connexion s'était établie entre elles, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne sache vraiment l'expliquer.

Kate desserra son étreinte et, tout en frottant amicalement l'épaule de sa petite sœur d'adoption, elle lui sourit. Un sourire triste. Mais un sourire volontaire. A elles deux, elles seraient plus fortes.

« Dis-moi… tu as de la famille qui peut t'accueillir ce soir ? Ton père, peut-être ?

− Non. Mon père est dans un autre cirque. Et de toute façon je ne le vois plus. »

Beckett n'ignora pas la légère raideur d'Oxana, et la pointe de rancœur dans sa voix.

« Depuis longtemps ?

− Depuis un an.

− Et… pour quelle raison as-tu coupé les ponts avec lui ?

− A cause de ma mère. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Violemment, des fois. C'est pour ça que maman est partie. »

Kate demeura abasourdie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé ces choses-là dès le début ? Les liens familiaux faisaient pourtant partie du protocole d'interrogation des témoins, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle balaya cette pensée coupable pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : elle avait un suspect. Un vrai.

ooOoo

Ses deux collègues avaient déniché le soigneur à l'entrée de la ménagerie, une fourche dans une main, un seau dans l'autre. Il les avait immédiatement conduits vers la caravane abritant son matériel, et devant laquelle il avait disposé, comme tous les jours, une caisse renversée en guise de table basse, et un tabouret. L'endroit était un peu sale, mais ils seraient toujours mieux que devant les cages des animaux.

« Je la connaissais à peine, expliqua-t-il aux inspecteurs qui l'interrogeaient sur ses liens avec Helena. Depuis son arrivée il y a un an à peu près, je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup. Vous savez, qu'est-ce qu'elle serait venue faire dans une ménagerie ? On a chacun nos vies, et nos journées sont déjà tellement remplies qu'on n'a pas le temps de se mêler des affaires des autres.

− Vous saviez pourquoi elle s'est fait engager dans votre cirque ?

− Moi, non, je vous dis, je ne lui ai quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Maintenant, à dire vrai, il y a une rumeur qui circulait, comme quoi elle s'était fait tabasser par son ex, et qu'elle avait foutu le camp. Mais vous savez, les rumeurs…

− Où étiez-vous entre quatre et six heures, ce matin ?

− Bah… Dans mon lit, quelle question ! Je me lève précisément à six heures pour la première tournée de nourriture, vous savez.

− Et vous n'avez rien entendu de suspect venant du chapiteau ? Des cris, par exemple ?

− Les gars, même si ça avait crié, je n'aurai rien entendu : c'est moi qui suis le plus éloigné du chapiteau, et avec le raffut des bêtes à l'heure du petit déj', vous savez…

− Des résidus de paille ont été retrouvés sur la victime : avez-vous remarqué des allées et venues inhabituelles ces derniers temps, ou des choses anormales ?

− Non, non. La routine, quoi. Je quitte rarement les bêtes, vous savez. Certains collègues viennent me tenir compagnie de temps en temps, et M. Toscanini vient chaque jour pour voir si tout se passe bien. Mais c'est normal, lui, c'est le patron. On n'a pas un métier facile, vous savez. On se lève tôt, on se couche tard, surtout les soirs de spectacle. Mais on donnerait tout pour le cirque. C'est notre raison de vivre, et notre gagne-pain. Sans le cirque, on n'est rien. »

Espo semblait déjà exaspéré par la logorrhée de leur interlocuteur qui passait son temps à balancer son seau entre ses jambes dans un geste nerveux, et Ryan lançait depuis quelques instants des regards du côté de la ménagerie : de drôles de gémissements s'y faisaient entendre.

« Les animaux ont faim. J'étais en pleine distribution quand vous êtes arrivés. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je peux peut-être… ? demanda-t-il en pointant son pouce vers l'origine des grognements.

− On a terminé. Vous savez où nous contacter si le moindre détail vous revient ! » conclut Ryan.

L'après-midi avait presque été aussi inutile que prévue. Ils avaient malgré tout de quoi étoffer un peu leurs recherches et noircir de quelques indices supplémentaires ce fichu tableau blanc.

Le lieutenant Esposito envoya un bref message à sa collègue restée au commissariat, pour lui signifier que Grazelli devrait être amené pour un interrogatoire dès le lendemain.

Pour l'heure, une bonne douche l'attendait. Les odeurs de cirque, ce n'est pas ce qui vous rend le plus séduisant.

ooOoo

Les mains rougies par les tomates qu'il était en train de préparer, Castle fit le tour de l'îlot pour vérifier le sms qui venait de se signaler par un "I'm sexy and I know it" peu discret.

Beckett.

Avec le petit doigt le moins poisseux de tous, il se contorsionna pour appuyer sur la touche adéquate.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

Il soupira, ne sachant quoi penser, ni quoi répondre.

Il décida néanmoins de s'essuyer les mains, et plutôt que de répondre par écrit, opta pour un appel en direct. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Et quoi qu'il en dise, il crevait d'envie d'entendre sa voix.

« Hey.

− Hey ! Tu as eu mon message ? s'enquit-elle.

− Oui. C'est pour ça que j'appelle.

− Tu es au loft ? Je pensais encore te trouver au commissariat.

− Constatant ma pleine utilité là-bas, j'ai préféré rentrer, oui. Chili con carne, ce soir, ça te va ?

− Whoa, c'est chouette. Mais, heu… Castle, écoute…

− Tu ne viens pas, c'est ça ? Ok, je comprends.

− Non. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule, ce soir. La journée a été un peu… rude. »

Il opposa le silence à ce demi-aveu.

« Castle ?

− Je t'écoute.

− Et… qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

− Kate. Tu es tombée aujourd'hui sur une affaire qui te rappelle celle de ta mère, et tu me demandes ce que tu dois me raconter ?

− Castle, ne recommence pas, je t'en prie… »

Il pouvait la voir se passer une main sur le front et dans les cheveux, déjà exaspérée.

« J'étais présent à tes côtés depuis ce matin, et j'ai vu tes réactions.

− Ok, ça a peut-être été un peu difficile émotionnellement au début, je te l'accorde. Mais ça va, maintenant.

− Après le regard que tu m'as lancé et l'ignorance royale dont tu m'as gratifié tout à l'heure, permets-moi de penser que ce n'est pas le cas.

− Ecoute, Castle : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que c'est trop dur ? Que je n'y arriverai pas ? C'est peut-être toi qui n'arrives pas à trouver ta place dans cette histoire ! Tu voudrais jouer les infirmiers, ou les psy, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, ni de ta compréhension. Je fais mon job, et je suis bien décidée à rendre justice à cette gamine, quoi que ça me coûte !

− C'est bien ce que je te reproche.

− Ok. On ne va pas recommencer le débat. Tu te sens inutile ? Laisse-moi faire mon boulot, et fais le tien. On s'en portera tous les deux beaucoup mieux.

− Kate…

− A demain, Castle. »

Elle avait à peine raccroché, irritée et amère, que son portable sonna de nouveau. Le sourire éclatant de sa meilleure amie l'accueillit sur l'écran.

Sa jovialité et sa familiarité lui feraient peut-être du bien… Mais Lanie n'appelait jamais sans raison.

Et Kate n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour une discussion franche et risquée avec elle. Pas ce soir.

Elle laissa sonner et posa son téléphone sur le siège passager.

Elle se massa les tempes.

Ce soir, elle préférait la compagnie de son bain et de son feuilleton favori.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un verre de whisky remplaça le chili.


	7. 6- En solitaire

_Petit coucou aux nouveaux lecteurs et followers, et grand merci aux "anciens" qui continuent à suivre cette histoire... On en est à la moitié de l'histoire, et Kate est un peu paumée, dirons-nous...!_

* * *

6.

« Antonio Grazelli, dit Tonio la Mitraille, annonça Espo en placardant la photo du suspect au milieu du tableau blanc. Il est connu des services de police pour trafic de drogue et coups et blessures. Il s'avère qu'Helena Icarios a demandé une injonction d'éloignement contre lui l'année dernière… Mais depuis, il n'a plus fait parler de lui.

− Je crois qu'on tient notre tueur, constata Ryan.

− Les garçons, rassemblez-moi le maximum de pièces à charge pour que je puisse le coincer. Et allez me chercher cet enfoiré, trancha Beckett.

− C'est comme si c'était fait !

− Eh, Beckett… Castle n'est pas là ce matin ? risqua l'hispanique.

− Non. Il écrit. Enfin, il est censé écrire.

− J'en déduis que vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis hier… Fâchés ?

− Jav', c'est gentil de te préoccuper de mon couple, mais je préfèrerais qu'on boucle cette affaire. Plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite Oxana pourra faire son deuil.

− Comment va-t-elle ?

− Je n'en sais rien encore. Il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital. »

ooOoo

Voilà une heure qu'ils étaient partis.

Et le temps lui paraissait s'écouler deux fois plus lentement que d'habitude.

Ils ne devraient pourtant plus tarder…

Kate était pour le moment incapable de fournir le moindre effort intellectuel un peu soutenu, tant son esprit était obnubilé par cette affaire. Par Oxana.

Sa mère avait été assassinée. Son père était le principal suspect dans cette sordide histoire de meurtre, et quel que soit son mobile, Kate ne voyait pas comment il pouvait passer moins de trente ans derrière les barreaux.

Alors autant dire qu'Oxana était orpheline.

Elle avait pensé à la jeune fille presque toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la surprenne avant les premières lueurs du jour. Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir.

Elle avait été tentée de l'héberger la veille au soir, mais de quel droit ? En l'absence de la mère, Oxana retombait juridiquement sous la responsabilité de son père. Impossible d'envisager de l'y envoyer.

Il ne restait plus que deux solutions, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner seule au Quattro Stelletta : les services sociaux, ou une chambre d'hôpital.

Le choix avait été vite fait. Vu l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait encore l'adolescente, il était préférable qu'elle soit prise en charge pour la nuit. Le médecin de la brigade n'y avait vu aucune objection, bien au contraire.

Kate avait donc passé d'interminables moments, au milieu de sa chambre baignée par la lumière de l'éclairage public, à partager sa solitude avec celle, lointaine, d'Oxana. Elle l'avait imaginée assise sur son lit blanc aux draps rêches, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses, engluée dans la toile de ses cauchemars. Plus d'une fois l'inspectrice s'était levée, prête à s'habiller pour lui rendre visite, simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait, qu'elle allait bien, avant de se raviser et de se recroqueviller sur son canapé, une tasse de thé refroidi posée sur la table basse.

Cette incertitude la rongeait encore, assise devant son bureau à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans les documents nécessaires à l'inculpation de son suspect.

Son inquiétude la poussa à téléphoner à l'hôpital plus tôt qu'elle ne voulait le faire. Les nouvelles furent partiellement rassurantes : sa protégée avait connu un début de nuit très agité, entre cris et sueurs froides, mais les somnifères lui avaient finalement procuré le repos nécessaire.

Elle était encore dans les méandres de ses réflexions quand un appel de Castle fit vibrer son portable.

« Salut.

− Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

− Aussi bien que possible. »

Enfin. Elle reconnaissait enfin être atteinte par cette affaire. Plus qu'elle ne l'admettait, bien sûr, mais c'était un début.

« Je voulais te dire… reprit Kate. Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je me suis emportée, et je n'aurai pas dû.

− Je sais. »

Le silence étira le temps. C'était habituel entre eux. Mais ce silence-là avait quelque chose de troublant, qui les mit mal à l'aise : ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

« Vous en êtes où, dans l'affaire ?

− Espo et Ryan sont en route avec un suspect. Grazelli, le directeur d'un cirque voisin, et ex-mari d'Helena. Elle l'aurait quitté pour violence conjugale. Son cirque est justement dans les environs depuis trois jours.

− Tu penses qu'il est coupable ?

− En tout cas, il a de quoi être inculpé. »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu as réussi à joindre Alexis ? »

Kate ferma les paupières. Oublié. Elle avait oublié.

« Je… Non, désolée. J'ai… oublié.

− Oh.

− Tu m'en veux.

− Non !...

− Si, évidemment. Si c'était moi, je te mettrais une balle entre les deux yeux. Je te connais.

− Kate… Jusqu'à quel point es-tu prête à mettre ta vie personnelle de côté pour venger cette gamine ? »

Castle entendit distinctement sa compagne soupirer.

Encore une fois, elle aurait souhaité éviter la question.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça, Castle. Ni que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire par téléphone. »

Kate se redressa sur son siège. Elle venait d'apercevoir ses deux collègues franchir les portes de l'ascenseur, leur suspect fermement encadré.

« Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Les gars sont de retour.

− Evidemment.

− Quoi ?

− Rien, laisse tomber. Ça t'ennuie que je passe, tout à l'heure ?

− Non, non, bien sûr.

− Bien. Je préférais demander. A tout à l'heure, alors ?

− Ok ! »

Elle se leva si précipitamment qu'elle en jeta son téléphone sur son bureau.

Après un bref compte-rendu de la part de Ryan, et un dernier coup d'œil aux pièces du dossier qu'elle connaissait déjà presque par cœur, Beckett avait démarré sèchement l'interrogatoire, sans perdre de temps. Malgré sa fière condescendance, Grazelli avait du mal à soutenir le bras de fer qui s'était engagé entre eux.

« Allez, Tonio. Dites plutôt que vous avez trouvé un intérêt à installer votre cirque dans les environs de New-York. Vous saviez qu'Helena s'y trouvait !

− Vous me décevez, inspecteur. Je vous rappelle que je suis encore sous le coup de l'injonction d'éloignement.

− Comme si vous ne pouviez pas la faire surveiller par un de vos hommes, évidemment. Parce que vos funambules sont aussi vos hommes de main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire de plaisir se dessina sur les lèvres du suspect. Cette entrevue avait décidément de quoi lui plaire.

« Ce sont eux qui vous ont aidé dans votre sale petit trafic de drogue, et qui vous aident peut-être encore.

− Je croyais avoir été amené ici au sujet d'Helena…

− En effet. Ce n'est pas votre petit business qui m'intéresse. Pour le moment. Alors, est-ce aussi un de vos hommes de main qui a tué Helena ? »

Tonio la Mitraille se figea, et fixa Beckett dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps se relâcha, et il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

« Vous bluffez. Vous voulez me faire croire à la mort d'Helena pour me déstabiliser. Je connais vos méthodes de voyou.

− Il n'y a aucun calcul là-dedans. Helena Icarios a été retrouvée morte hier matin », cracha Beckett en plaquant la photo du corps sur la table.

Le prétendu tueur approcha la feuille d'une main timide. Il la contempla en silence, bouche bée.

« Helena… murmura-t-il en résistant à la tentation de caresser la dernière image qu'il garderait d'elle désormais. Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible ! Quel est le fils de pute qui a fait ça ?

− Vous, peut-être ?

− Moi ? Vous croyez que j'aurais pu tuer la femme de ma vie ?

− Vous aviez une bien drôle de façon de lui prouver votre amour. Que s'est-il passé, Grazelli ? Elle a menacé de vous dénoncer pour harcèlement ? Ou bien est-ce peut-être simplement de la jalousie… Vous ne supportiez pas qu'elle ait pu faire sa vie et avoir un enfant avec un autre homme que vous, c'est ça ?

− Elle a eu un enfant ?

− Non. L'autopsie a confirmé qu'elle était enceinte.

− C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai, bordel ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

− Que faisiez-vous entre quatre et six heures, hier matin ? lança Beckett sans lui laisser l'avantage de l'émotion.

− Je dormais, comme tout le monde !

− Alors comment expliquez-vous que votre voiture a été vue par une caméra de surveillance du trafic à proximité de Central Park ? Là où se trouve justement le cirque Quattro Stelletta ? »

La réplique de Tonio se figea au bord de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il ricana pour garder contenance.

« Il y a des dizaines de Ford Raptor à New-York. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver que c'est la mienne.

− Mis à part que la plaque affichée fait partie des nombreuses fausses plaques que vous utilisez pour vos petites affaires. »

Le suspect serra les mâchoires, et détourna le regard. Mais se borna dans son silence.

« Si vous ne voulez pas finir le reste de votre vie derrière les barreaux pour meurtre avec préméditation, je vous conseille de me dire ce que vous fabriquiez à cette heure-là.

− Je venais de boucler quelques… affaires dans l'Upper East.

− Il va falloir être un peu plus précis que ça. »

L'homme se mura dans son entêtement, et reprit contenance en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jolie flic qui attendait debout, déterminée, bras croisés.

« Ecoutez, Tonio, insista-t-elle en se penchant sur la table et en s'y appuyant des deux mains, on n'est pas à la brigade des Stup', ici. On est à la Criminelle. J'ai un meurtre à résoudre. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez m'aider, je peux tout de suite passer le dossier à mes collègues de l'anti-drogue.

− Ok, ok, céda-t-il. Ça va. Je suis allé voir un client dans un bar pour finaliser la prochaine livraison. Au Brady's. J'en suis sorti vers 5h30, et je suis directement retourné dans mon cirque.

− Vous avez intérêt à dire la vérité. Parce que je vous jure que si vous essayez de me mener en bateau, je vous réserve un joli petit avenir entre quatre murs gris. »

Sur ces mots, Kate sortit de la salle en claquant la porte pour demander à Ryan de vérifier rapidement son alibi.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir recoupé les témoignages du patron et des clients du Brady's, et les propres informations des Stup', il s'avéra que son alibi était solide.

Kate s'assit à son bureau, se massa les tempes, et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Ça va ? s'enquit doucement Ryan.

− Je crois », souffla-t-elle.

Mais son sourire était épuisé.

« C'est juste… C'est juste qu'on n'avance pas. On revient systématiquement à la case départ. Et j'ai promis à Oxana qu'on résoudrait rapidement cette affaire.

− Tu fais de ton mieux, Beckett. Et même si ça prend du temps, je crois qu'elle comprendra.

− Je lui ai promis, Kev'. Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'essayer de vivre sans avoir aucune explication. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir ma promesse. Vu ? »

Le ton était sans appel.

Elle se leva pour aller signifier à Grazelli qu'il était libre.

« Vous voulez mon avis, inspecteur ? Ce Toscanini, il a mauvaise réputation dans le monde du cirque. suggéra Tonio.

− Vous insinuez quoi, exactement ? Qu'il aurait pu tuer votre ex bien-aimée ? ironisa Beckett, encore aigrie de voir s'échapper une opportunité de soulager la gamine.

− Non. Simplement que c'est un type pas net.

− Comme vous, quoi. »

Tonio la Mitraille lâcha un petit rire, vaincu par la réplique acerbe de la détective. Une sacrée flic, celle-là.

« Et… Oxana ? » osa-t-il avant de franchir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Kate le dévisagea quelques secondes. Que voulait-il savoir ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Cependant, son réflexe de méfiance et de protection s'atténua devant une simple évidence : et si c'était seulement le père privé de son enfant qui voulait entendre que tout allait bien pour sa fille ? Après tout, cette inquiétude était légitime.

« Elle est encore en état de choc, et est pour l'instant prise en charge à l'hôpital. Mais elle tiendra le coup. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase davantage pour elle-même que pour Antonio Grazelli.

Elle tiendra le coup, mais combien de temps ?

ooOoo

La suite de la journée avait été plutôt morne.

L'enquête était au point mort.

Et Beckett n'était pas des plus performantes.

Les gars avaient bien réussi à pointer quelques incohérences et détails bizarres, mais aucun ne parvenait à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. C'était un véritable casse-tête, et la jeune femme se demandait déjà ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Oxana le soir-même.

Qui plus est, sa relation sentimentale n'était pas au beau fixe.

Castle était passé un peu après 13h. Il lui avait apporté un café, qui sonnait comme un remords d'avoir été défiant, et un peu brusque avec elle.

Mais lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un dîner en amoureux chez Clarkson, histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble au milieu de cette enquête mouvementée, avait-il dit – mais ses mots avaient suggéré tellement plus que cela −, elle avait décliné. Elle avait promis à Oxana de passer la soirée en sa compagnie, pour ne pas la laisser seule dans ses cauchemars. Elle voulait juste que la jeune fille ne vive pas ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu.

Il avait dit qu'il comprenait.

Mais à la fêlure de sa voix, elle avait senti qu'il abandonnait.

Un signe de la main aux gars, et il était parti.

Encore une fois, elle avait privilégié l'affaire.

Encore une fois, elle avait _mis sa vie personnelle de côté_.

Encore une fois, il avait vu juste et avait été le plus perspicace des deux en matière de sentiments.

Et elle s'en voulait un peu pour ça.


	8. 7- La chute

**A tous ceux que Beckett énerve parce que... parce qu'elle _est_ Beckett, dans toute sa splendeur, prenez votre mal en patience... La belle va toucher le fond...!**

* * *

7.

Exceptionnellement, Kate était partie tôt.

Puisque Oxana monopolisait ses pensées, autant se rendre auprès d'elle et continuer à creuser. Peut-être pourrait-elle évoquer quelques souvenirs utiles à l'enquête.

Elle avait demandé à Esposito de vérifier le passé de Toscanini, et à Ryan d'interroger les SDF et drogués du parc qui sait, ce meurtre était peut-être l'œuvre d'un dégénéré.

Elle avait une confiance absolue en ses deux lieutenants pour ne laisser échapper aucun indice d'importance et trouver d'autres failles dans cette affaire.

En arpentant les couloirs du Bellevue Hospital, Kate ressentit de nouveau cet étrange malaise, mélange inexplicable de soulagement et d'angoisse. Les hôpitaux demeuraient pour elle le lieu par excellence des tragédies et des miracles. Elle s'y sentait en totale confiance, entourée de professionnels compétents, mais les odeurs puissantes et si caractéristiques de ce genre de lieux provoquaient immanquablement une profonde mélancolie. Les hôpitaux lui rappelaient tant de douleurs. Et de douceurs.

Josh. Qui l'accueillait toujours avec un baiser.

Son père. Qui avait fini plus d'une fois aux urgences pour coma éthylique. Mais dont le sourire avait irradié le cœur de sa fille le jour où il devait sortir de sa dernière cure de désintoxication.

Et puis son propre accident. Les voix étouffées et incompréhensibles. Les sons irréguliers des machines. Cette gêne agressive dans sa gorge. Et cet engourdissement. Une torpeur bienfaisante. L'impression de s'enfoncer dans le moelleux d'un nuage.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs amers, replaça le paquet sous son bras et chercha du regard la chambre 212.

Une chambre nue. Froide. Blafarde.

Pas une seule fleur.

C'était normal : personne n'était venu lui rendre visite.

Mais la compassion de Kate se révoltait : ce n'était décemment pas une chambre pour une jeune ado dépressive.

Oxana était allongée sur son lit incliné, les yeux perdus, loin au-delà des gratte-ciels dont on voyait la silhouette par la fenêtre. Pas un bruit. Pas un paquet de gâteaux sur la table de chevet. Pas une image sur l'écran de télévision. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de contempler était son vide intérieur.

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer.

Alors, elle referma la porte et s'approcha du lit, un voile humide devant les yeux.

Elle resta longtemps à ses côtés, parla peu, écouta beaucoup. Comme lors de l'interrogatoire, Oxana s'ouvrit petit à petit.

Elle décrivit son père. Contre lequel elle ne ressentait aucune colère, mais bien une profonde tristesse. Prisonnier de ses pulsions, disait-elle. Elle l'aimait.

Elle parla du bébé, mort dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle avait espéré que ce soit un garçon. Elle avait toujours voulu un petit frère. Elle était la seule au courant de la grossesse. Son beau-père l'ignorait encore. Sa mère avait prétexté des douleurs dorsales pour justifier l'arrêt médical.

Elle raconta encore le trapèze, l'exigence que demande cette discipline, le risque avec lequel elle aimait flirter, la sensation étonnante d'être portée, accompagnée, par les exclamations du public lors des représentations.

Enfin, elle évoqua sa mère. En peu de mots. Et chacun d'eux l'écorchait vive.

Son admiration filiale, encore.

La rigueur qu'elle lui imposait, toujours plus pressante.

Elle voulait que sa fille trace son propre chemin, se fasse son propre nom, réussisse par elle-même ce que la mère n'avait pas été capable de réaliser. En somme, elle voulait qu'elle quitte le Quattro Stelletta pour entrer dans un autre cirque.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

− C'était mieux pour mon avenir, d'après elle. Elle voulait à tout prix que je réussisse ce triple salto arrière. Avec ça, j'étais assurée d'avoir ma place quelque part.

− Je pensais que le cirque était plutôt une histoire de famille. C'est étonnant que ta mère t'ait poussée à partir. Depuis quand tenait-elle ce discours ? »

Oxana prit le temps de la réflexion. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus elle avait l'intuition qu'un grain de sable s'était glissé dans l'engrenage de leur vie.

« Peu après notre arrivée au Quattro Stelletta, murmura-t-elle. Kate… Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, là-bas ?

− Peut-être. En tout cas, on va mener toutes les recherches nécessaires dès demain, je te le promets. »

Beckett avait immédiatement envoyé un message à Esposito, lui demandant de pousser l'enquête sur Toscanini.

Elle demeura un long moment encore auprès d'Oxana.

Lui dévoila un pan de sa propre histoire meurtrie.

L'incita à bien suivre ses séances avec le psychiatre.

Lui promit de venir la voir le lendemain.

Et lui donna son numéro de téléphone.

« Si tu as besoin de parler. N'importe quand.

− Merci.

− Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi : tiens, annonça Kate en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait apporté.

− Un cadeau ?

− Il te servira, j'en suis sûr. A demain ?

− A demain. »

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, le regard de sa "petite sœur" n'affichait plus ce vide effrayant qu'elle avait perçu en arrivant.

Une bouffée d'affection lui gonfla la poitrine.

Elle sourit.

ooOoo

Le printemps avait encore du mal à s'affirmer, et les nuits étaient encore froides.

Il était tard lorsque, frissonnante, elle monta les escaliers de son immeuble et s'engouffra sur le palier où se trouvait son appartement.

Il était là.

Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ?

Elle se figea.

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

− Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que je t'ai manqué. »

Elle ne répliqua rien, sentant venir l'orage, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra à sa suite dans l'appartement sombre et silencieux.

« Ok, Castle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

− Te voir. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

− Si. Mais habituellement, quand tu veux me voir, tu ne contentes pas de m'attendre sur le pas de ma porte. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

− Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Parce que j'ai bien vu que cette enquête t'affectait plus que jamais, reconnut-il.

− Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère, soupira Beckett.

− Non Kate. Tu ne gères rien du tout. Arrête de me mentir. Arrête de te mentir. Pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point de reconnaître que tu as besoin d'aide ?

− Je n'ai besoin de personne, Rick. Cette histoire est la mienne, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

− Si je peux comprendre ! Je suis de la partie, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je peux être là, à tes côtés, comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Laisse-moi t'aider, Kate. »

Il ne sut si les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux de sa compagne étaient dues à la colère ou à la peine.

Il s'approcha, déchiré entre le remords d'être la cause possible de cette douleur et l'espoir de la faire plier, de la raisonner, de vaincre cette maudite fierté qui la rendait si forte.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en t'identifiant autant à cette adolescente. Tu veux la soutenir, tu veux lui éviter de vivre le calvaire que tu as traversé, mais tu ne fais que t'enfoncer à nouveau dans tes anciens cauchemars !

− C'est mon combat, Castle. Laisse-moi le mener comme je l'entends. Tu as toujours voulu t'imposer aux autres, que ce soit à ta propre fille, ou que ce soit à moi.

− Ne mêle pas Alexis à cette histoire. Il est question de toi, ici. De nous.

− Il est aussi question d'Oxana. Et je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

− Je ne te demande pas de la laisser tomber ! Je te demande simplement de ne plus te barricader derrière des faux-semblants, et de faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité.

− Si je baisse les bras, c'est comme si j'abandonnais définitivement devant mes peurs. Et je ne peux pas, Rick, je ne dois pas.

− Ce n'est pas être faible que d'accepter l'aide des autres. »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, pensant qu'elle était sur le point de fléchir.

Mais l'amour-propre de la jeune femme se cabra encore devant l'évidence. Elle se dirigea au milieu de la pièce avant de se retourner pour lui faire de nouveau face.

« J'ai mis des années, des années avant de faire tomber ce fichu mur, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse définitivement effacer le spectre de cette histoire ! Je ne veux pas lui laisser de nouveau la possibilité de revenir me hanter.

− Mais c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Regarde-toi, Kate, bon sang ! A ton avis, pourquoi l'as-tu vaincu, ce mur ? Entre autres parce que tu m'as laissé t'aider !

− Je suis la seule à comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouve Oxana, tu comprends ? Je suis obligée de partager ça avec elle, c'est son histoire, et c'est la mienne aussi ! Je veux faire face, Castle ! J'ai besoin de faire face ! Pas de tourner le dos, ou d'esquiver les problèmes dans tes bras ! »

Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de la secouer de rage par les épaules, de partir en claquant la porte, ou de l'embrasser furieusement, désirable comme elle était, les yeux brillants, le corps tendu.

Il choisit la voie médiane.

« Je crois qu'on ne se comprendra pas ce soir. J'aurai essayé, Kate. Et ça, tu ne pourras pas me le reprocher. Mais puisque tu es si déterminée à me laisser sur le bord de la route, tu peux continuer ton chemin. Oxana a besoin de toi. Occupe-toi d'elle. Replonge dans ton histoire. Mais quand tu seras en train de te noyer, je ne sais pas si je serai là pour te repêcher. »

Sans un adieu — parce qu'un adieu avait aussi quelque chose de définitif qu'il n'était pas prêt à envisager — il tourna le dos calmement et franchit le seuil sans se retourner.

Sans même une hésitation, nota-t-elle.

Elle resta un long moment immobile.

Puis embrassa la pièce du regard.

Un sofa.

Une table.

Un large tableau mélancolique au mur.

Et le vide.

Un grand vide, un vide vertigineux, qui se formait autour d'elle.


	9. Une volonté à toute épreuve

8.

Kate n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de se présenter très tôt au commissariat.

Elle n'avait que peu dormi, ressassant toujours les mêmes questionnements au sujet de l'enquête, essayant vainement de reconstituer le fil des événements sur le tableau blanc de sa mémoire.

L'engrenage de ses pensées était parfois interrompu par l'aigreur des souvenirs de la veille au soir. Les mots, les regards de son amant venaient piquer son cœur plus insidieusement que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Toujours les ombres d'Oxana et de Johanna se dressaient entre eux. Mais plus la nuit avançait, plus elle sentait qu'il était davantage question d'elle-même. Elle. Elle faisait obstacle. Par son aveuglement devant ses propres failles. Par sa farouche obstination à établir la vérité pour les autres en faisant abstraction de sa propre existence.

_Vincit omnia veritas_. "La vérité vient à bout de tout". Mais à quel prix ?

Le besoin de trouver la paix devant ces entêtantes questions la poussa donc à se présenter parmi les premières sur son lieu de travail.

Elle avait toujours apprécié cette tranquillité précédant l'agitation des arrivées massives qui déclenchaient le ronronnement continu de la machine à café, les sonneries de téléphone, les premiers bruissements de paperasse avalée par les hoquets de la photocopieuse, et soudain, une vigilance accrue et des salutations polies à l'arrivée du capitaine.

Rien de tout cela à l'heure qu'il était. Quelques halos de lumière éclairaient çà et là certains bureaux, et la douceur âpre des effluves de café vinrent exciter ses papilles. Conservant son blouson de cuir noir sur le dos, elle se dirigea à son tour vers l'appareil tant convoité, aussi bien pour la caféine qu'il dispensait généreusement que pour le réconfort social et les minutes de repos auxquels il était immanquablement associé. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette machine signifierait toujours tellement plus pour elle. Et elle se demandait si, parfois, elle ne cherchait pas sa compagnie pour son symbole affectif.

En particulier aujourd'hui.

Chaque fois qu'elle remplissait une tasse du précieux liquide, elle se remémorait cette tornade exaspérante qu'était Richard Castle venant chambouler le rythme bien ordonné du commissariat et par la même occasion, son cœur.

A la seule différence que la silhouette massive et rassurante de son bienaimé consultant ne faisait plus partie du décor pour le moment.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus que d'habitude sur l'anse fine du récipient.

Sa tasse fumante à la main, elle se dirigea résolument vers son bureau lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Hey. »

L'illusion dura une si infime fraction de seconde qu'elle crut ne jamais y avoir cédé.

Elle se retourna.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Elle le savait. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle connaissait son timbre de voix autant que celui de son propre père.

« Salut, Ryan. Déjà là ? lança-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

− On a du solide, Beckett. Du très solide. Espo va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec les derniers éléments probants, et avec ça, je te jure, on va faire tomber l'assassin.

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

− De fausses identités, des condamnations pour maltraitance sur animaux et trafics en tous genres ce Toscanini est un vrai pourri.

− Ok. Demande un mandat pour fouiller les caravanes et contacte les services de protection animale. Dès qu'Espo arrive, on débarque là-bas. S'il doit se souvenir d'un réveil en particulier, ce sera celui-ci.

− Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le lien avec la victime…

− On trouvera. Je t'assure, on trouvera. » énonça Beckett d'une voix sourde, déjà emportée par les rouages rapides de sa réflexion.

Le puzzle prenait forme.

« Tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiéta son ami.

− Plus que jamais.

− Et Oxana ?

− Elle est forte. Elle le sera encore plus ce soir quand on aura bouclé l'affaire. »

Elle rappela instinctivement Ryan alors que celui-ci retournait à son bureau passer les appels nécessaires.

« Kev' ? Merci.

− De rien. On forme une équipe, non ? » lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

ooOoo

Elle avait attendu sa venue.

Elle avait espéré que Castle se montre au commissariat ce matin. Avec ou sans café, mais qu'il se montre.

En plus de sa présence rayonnante qui gommerait ses regrets, elle avait besoin de son instinct d'écrivain, de ses théories abracadabrantes, pour dénicher le bout du fil qui permettrait de dérouler enfin toute la pelote de cette affaire.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de résoudre l'enquête. Elle le sentait. Le tueur était sous leurs yeux. Ils l'avaient même peut-être déjà interrogé.

Elle soupira de colère devant son tableau blanc qui lui dérobait encore la vérité. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être jouée par un meurtrier un peu malin.

C'est plongée dans ses analyses qu'Esposito la surprit vingt minutes plus tard.

« Yo, Beckett ! Castle avait raison : il y a un truc louche avec le soigneur. Il a curieusement toujours croisé la route de Toscanini depuis des années, malgré les condamnations. Il avait l'air clean quand on l'a interrogé, mais Ryan m'a rappelé qu'il a consciencieusement évité de nous faire entrer dans la ménagerie alors qu'il s'y rendait.

− Ryan ! appela l'inspectrice. On a les mandats ?

− Ils viennent d'arriver, répondit-il en surgissant au pas de course et en brandissant les fameux papiers.

− Ok, les gars. On y va. »

Elle saisit son blouson à la volée et entraîna ses deux collègues dans son sillage.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour traverser habituellement les avenues de Manhattan à une heure de fort trafic, trois véhicules banalisés étaient déjà en approche de Central Park. Ils stoppèrent bruyamment leur course dans un crissement de pneus devant une des entrées principales du parc.

Le cirque Quattro Stelletta se trouvait à une centaine de mètres.

Ils attendirent quelques instants leurs collègues de la protection animale qui avaient fait le trajet presque aussi rapidement.

Le soleil brillait déjà, et derrière le vent frais, Kate percevait la chaleur encore timide de ses rayons. La journée serait belle.

Les jeunes pousses vert tendre bruissaient élégamment sur les arbres, qui reprenaient peu à peu leur feuillage estival. Les primevères parsemaient le gazon encore scintillant sous l'effet de la rosée. On pouvait entrevoir, au détour d'une allée, quelques baby-sitters profitant d'une promenade matinale avant l'affluence de la mi-journée, sachant que les pelouses et les aires de jeux seraient prises d'assaut par des enfants chahuteurs et peu respectueux des tout-petits. Kate avait toujours été attendrie par ces paisibles et charmants tableaux, qui lui rappelaient avec nostalgie la période heureuse et insouciante des sorties au parc avec ses parents.

Mais les relents fauves apportés du cirque par la brise printanière troublèrent les souvenirs de la jeune femme comme un insecte nuisible brouille la tranquillité des eaux lorsqu'il s'y pose.

Elle focalisa ses pensées sur son objectif : débusquer le meurtrier, et par là-même, rendre justice à Oxana.

Sa détermination enfla. Son esprit s'aiguisa.

Elle serra les mâchoires et prit la tête du petit groupe.

Elle pouvait sentir une certitude grandir en elle au rythme de ses talons frappant le bitume de l'allée. L'espoir d'une justice enfin assouvie. Le sentiment d'une libération prochaine. Celle de sa "petite sœur". Et la sienne.

Arrivés sur le site, ils contournèrent le chapiteau et firent irruption au milieu des caravanes.

« Andrews, Walker, allez me cueillir Toscanini et fouillez sa caravane, aboya l'inspectrice avant de voir surgir une silhouette de l'arrière d'une remorque, boutonnant son pantalon.

− C'est quoi, ce bordel ? On peut même plus pisser tranquille ? grogna l'homme.

− NYPD, répliqua Beckett en dégainant son badge avec assurance et autorité. Dites à Grant de se présenter à mes collègues. Il a trois minutes pour s'exécuter, ou j'irai le chercher moi-même. »

Le ton catégorique du lieutenant fit prestement décamper l'énergumène en direction de la caravane du soigneur.

« Ryan, tu restes avec Steel pour démarrer l'interrogatoire. Espo, une petite visite gratuite de la ménagerie, ça te dit ? »

Elle ne vit pas la grimace de son ami, et l'entraîna avec le second collègue de la protection animale en direction des roulottes.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. Elle aurait préféré remonter le temps de quelques minutes pour effacer à jamais ce dont ses yeux étaient témoins.

Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur en serpentant parmi les cages.

Elle avait bien sûr entendu des tas de faits divers mentionnant ce genre de maltraitances, toutes plus révoltantes les unes que les autres, mais le constater de soi-même était autrement plus choquant.

Les odeurs qui se répandaient autour du cirque provenaient des litières sordides qui n'avaient pas été changées depuis plusieurs jours, ainsi que de la décomposition des chairs autour des plaies purulentes sur certains animaux blessés, et évidemment non soignées.

Un tigre particulièrement affaibli demeurait prostré dans un coin de sa petite cage, haletant, hâve, probablement incapable de se mettre debout.

A l'inverse, deux chimpanzés accueillirent les intrus par un concert de cris hargneux. Ils se jetèrent sauvagement sur les barreaux au passage d'Esposito qui bondit en arrière, pris par surprise. La faim les rendait agressifs, et la gale rongeait leur pelage.

Le spectacle ne s'arrangea pas auprès des deux éléphants. Dans un coin de l'enclos, une grande bassine d'eau croupie attirait les insectes. Les bêtes elles-mêmes se trouvaient dans un état pitoyable : oreilles déchiquetées, yeux suintants, blessures sanguinolentes aux pieds, elles se balançaient lentement, régulièrement, d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Signe caractéristique d'un profond stress… » parvint à articuler Clara Edelstein, une main devant la bouche.

Kate aurait juré que sa collègue avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle-même tentait de respirer par petites bouffées pour évacuer son malaise.

Espo demeurait étrangement silencieux.

Inutile d'aller voir les cages des poneys et celle du lion. L'horreur était déjà bien suffisante.

Une équipe plus nombreuse de la protection animale serait dépêchée sur place pour dresser un compte-rendu détaillé des maltraitances.

Le trio revint à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Ryan et les autres policiers.

Sur deux chaises étaient assis, côte à côte, Toscanini et Grant, le soigneur. Kevin semblait plutôt efficace dans son exercice de flic impitoyable et tout-puissant. Il les impressionnait. L'essentiel était fait.

Andrews tendit à Kate un sachet transparent.

Des gants.

A coup sûr ceux qui avaient servi lors du meurtre d'Helena.

« Vous avez trouvé d'autre chose dans la caravane de Grant ? s'enquit-elle.

− A vrai dire, on ne les a pas trouvés là, reprit Andrews. Les gants étaient dans la caravane de …

− Vassilevski… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et où est-il, ce fils de pute ?

− Aucune idée. Pas la moindre trace de lui. Personne ne l'a vu depuis vingt-quatre heures. »

Il s'était envolé.

Elle l'avait tenu entre ses mains, et il s'était envolé.

De rage, elle écrasa son poing sur la caravane la plus proche dans un cri de révolte.

Les deux complices sursautèrent devant l'intensité du geste.

« Embarquez-moi ces deux-là au commissariat. Les gars, je vous propose une chasse à l'homme. »

Le regard de Kate Beckett avait rarement été aussi dur.

Ce qui ne rassura pas ses deux amis.


	10. 9- Le bilan

_La fin approche... Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, j'ai voulu mettre quelques-uns de ces petits moments auxquels je tenais et que je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de voir à l'écran. J'ai tenté de rester fidèle aux personnages. En espérant que la fin soit à la hauteur du reste._

_Merci aux récents "guest" pour s'être greffés sur ce récit, ainsi qu'aux followers de l'ombre, fidèles au poste. Et bien sûr à tous les autres à qui je tiens à répondre au fil de leurs commentaires : sans vous, je ne suis rien :)_

* * *

9.

Adossée contre le carrelage mural des toilettes du commissariat, laissant le froid irradier son corps, Beckett demeurait immobile, yeux clos, pressant ses poignets encore mouillés contre ses paupières.

Fini.

C'était fini.

L'enquête était bouclée.

Oxana pourrait désormais faire son deuil et apprendre à se reconstruire.

Kate avait tenu sa promesse.

Mais la conclusion de l'enquête était peu réjouissante. L'affaire avait révélé des personnalités abjectes, méprisables et lâches, loin des portraits audacieux peuplant l'imaginaire de Richard Castle.

En quittant l'enceinte du cirque, Beckett avait demandé à Ryan de diffuser la photo de Vassilevski dans tous les aéroports et les postes frontières du pays. S'il tentait de fuir, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin.

En effet, le suspect avait été appréhendé à Philadelphie en fin de matinée et immédiatement transféré dans les locaux du NYPD.

Lors des interrogatoires, Grant céda le premier. Son bavardage de façade fut rapidement brisé par les menaces acides d'Esposito au sujet d'une charmante promiscuité dans une cellule de Sing-Sing.

Il concéda avoir surpris à deux reprises Helena auprès des cages, un appareil photo à la main. Après avoir une première fois réduit en miettes ledit appareil, il avait ensuite proféré des menaces plus concrètes à l'égard de la trapéziste.

Pourtant, il jurait ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait pas tué Helena, qu'il n'avait fait que rapporter ces deux incidents à son patron, et qu'il ignorait tout de l'identité du tueur.

Javier eut alors l'ingénieuse idée de le mener au bluff. Toscanini l'aurait déjà balancé. Il lui suffisait d'avouer le crime pour plaider coupable et ainsi faire appel à la clémence du juge.

Le sentiment d'injustice se le disputait à la panique, et Grant confirma le nom de Vassilevski que les preuves accablaient déjà.

Dès lors, Kate avait pris un vil plaisir à interroger celui que tous désignaient comme l'assassin.

Deux heures plus tard, seule dans les toilettes qu'elle avait fermées à clé, épuisée mentalement, mais savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage, elle se repassait encore sans relâche le film du face à face.

Elle se souvenait de chaque détail.

Elle les imprimait dans sa mémoire, pour pouvoir raconter à Oxana comment avait plié le meurtrier de sa mère.

Gregor Vassilevski n'avait plus rien de l'amant déchiré. Coincé entre quatre murs qui resserraient leur étau, seconde après seconde, il avait revêtu son masque de froideur et d'ironie – celui-là même dont rêvait Castle lors du premier interrogatoire lorsqu'il imaginait encore avoir affaire à un tueur de l'ex-KGB.

Il nia dans un premier temps tout en bloc, conservant une cohérence avec son premier discours.

Mais il n'avait pas d'alibi. Personne pour confirmer qu'il dormait bel et bien dans sa caravane à cette heure-ci, comme tout le personnel du cirque.

Et lorsque, tel un gibier aux abois, il sentit Beckett prête à attaquer pour de bon, il se drapa dans sa fierté.

« Faites au moins en sorte de soulager Oxana en assumant votre geste, Gregor. Vous lui devez bien ça, siffla l'inspectrice.

− Je ne lui dois rien du tout. Je n'ai rien à foutre de cette gamine. »

Ce fut le mot de trop.

Kate bondit sur sa proie, le regard dur, la voix cinglante.

Elle se maîtrisa et baissa d'un ton, consciente que son discours aurait davantage d'impact que s'il était crié.

« Eh bien moi, si, j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Et je lui ai promis que je coincerai le salopard qui lui a enlevé sa mère. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle à perpétuité derrière les barreaux, vous avez intérêt à être un peu plus coopératif. »

Et, déposant le sac de gants sur la table plus violemment qu'elle le souhaitait, elle siffla entre ses dents :

« Fini de jouer. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

− Des gants, sourit Vassilevski, fier de sa provocation.

− VOS gants ! » cria Beckett, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

Dérapage.

Reprise de contrôle.

Elle se passa une main sur le front, et ravala sa rage.

« Précisément ceux que vous avez utilisés la nuit du meurtre. Les tests ADN sont formels, continua-t-elle sans relever le rire nerveux du suspect, ce sont vos empreintes à l'intérieur. »

Beckett arrêta ses pas. Serra ses poings pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

Lentement, elle se retourna vers l'assassin, qu'elle toisa de son regard le plus méprisant.

« Vous n'avez même pas été suffisamment intelligent pour vous en débarrasser correctement, ironisa-t-elle.

− Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être voulu ?

− Comme la dispute que vous avez eu avec Helena le soir-même, et les marques que vous lui avez laissé sur les poignets ? Comme les cordages de l'auvent du chapiteau que vous n'avez pas renoués correctement après votre passage ? C'était voulu aussi ? s'emporta-t-elle.

− Je vous pensais plus subtile, inspecteur Beckett... ronronna Vassilevki, bras croisés, ses yeux rieurs fixés sur Kate, et semblant s'amuser de la scène.

− Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de subtil dans l'assassinat d'une artiste de cirque, cracha-t-elle.

− C'est simple. Si je tombais, tout le cirque devait tomber avec moi. »

Kate se figea, incertaine. Elle le sonda du regard pour chercher à comprendre le fond de sa pensée. En grand seigneur, il vint à sa rescousse et explicita ses mots.

« Helena révélait l'état de la ménagerie, et le cirque fermait. On perdait tous notre job. Il fallait agir. Mais hors de question que je porte seul le chapeau. J'ai dit à Toscanini que je voulais bien être l'exécuteur, mais qu'il fallait assumer. Il n'a pas voulu.

− Assumer quoi ? Voulu quoi ?

− Ce lâche n'a jamais osé se salir les mains. Je lui ai demandé qu'il verse sur mon compte la moitié des bénéfices du cirque si j'étais pris. Il n'a jamais voulu. »

Le sourire sarcastique du meurtrier lui arracha un frisson. Ainsi, le cirque, les autres artistes, Oxana… Tous n'étaient que des "victimes collatérales" à ses yeux… Une adolescente avait perdu sa mère par sa faute, et ce n'était pas son problème.

Tout n'était qu'une question de vengeance entre de minables petits escrocs.

Kate sentit la fureur en passe de la submerger.

Le visage de Vulcan Simmons zébra un instant ses souvenirs de son sourire carnassier.

Céder à la colère, c'était montrer son point faible. C'était accorder un point gratuitement à l'adversaire.

Elle ne voulut pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vouliez un symbole pour compenser la frustration d'avoir été lésé. Vous vouliez qu'elle meure en mesurant bien ce qu'elle perdait. Alors il vous a suffi de la surprendre ou de lui donner rendez-vous sous le chapiteau...

− Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je l'y ai conduit.

− Vous l'avez réveillée, et vous l'avez emmenée là-bas pour la tuer ? C'est trop simple, ricana l'enquêtrice.

− Quelle perspicacité ! se moqua-t-il. En effet, lieutenant. Je l'ai entendue se lever. Difficile de faire discret dans une petite caravane. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la ménagerie où la garce comptait récupérer de nouvelles preuves. Et là... C'est fou ce qu'une lame de couteau peut être persuasive !

− Vous l'avez forcée... Vous l'avez obligée à sauter !

− Drôle de suicide, hein ? »

Beckett prit une discrète mais profonde inspiration pour réprimer la sensation nauséeuse qui avait envahi sa gorge. Elle avait rarement rencontré de meurtrier si sûr de soi, si méprisant dans la défaite.

Vassilevski se révélait aussi froid et arrogant qu'un Scott Dunn, jamais plus impitoyable que lorsque le piège se refermait sur lui.

Alors, elle ne voulut plus seulement l'effrayer et le contraindre à regretter son geste. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Non. Elle voulut lui faire mal.

A l'orgueil du coupable répondait sa propre cruauté, décuplée par le dégoût et le sentiment aigu de vengeance qui vrillait son estomac.

« Vous auriez peut-être hésité si vous aviez su qu'elle était enceinte de vous. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle crut percevoir un plissement de douleur au coin de ses paupières lorsqu'il détourna les yeux.

Puis, lentement, ces mêmes yeux bruns se posèrent de nouveau sur elle, indéchiffrables.

L'âme noire qu'ils cachaient lui sourit : et cette âme avait glissé un éclat de férocité dans celle, troublée, de Beckett.

La jeune femme ne se reconnut pas dans les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Effrayée devant ce que cet homme et cette enquête la poussaient à faire, à dire, elle ferma les yeux, contrôla l'amertume qui la persécutait, se recentra.

« Je savais que vous étiez lâche. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. » murmura Beckett avant de quitter la pièce.

Gregor Vassilevki fut arrêté pour meurtre avec préméditation.

Daniel Grant fut inculpé de complicité de meurtre, ainsi que le patron du cirque pour avoir commandité l'assassinat. D'autres charges viendraient probablement s'ajouter à celles-ci lorsque l'unité de protection animale aurait terminé son enquête.

Kate se rapprocha des lavabos, passa une dernière fois ses mains sous l'eau fraîche pour s'humidifier le visage.

Elle avait gardé le contrôle jusqu'au bout.

Des larmes de soulagement et de colère restaient pourtant coincées dans sa gorge.

Le sang-froid de Vassilevski lui rappelait tant celui du meurtrier de sa propre mère... Dans les deux cas, les victimes n'avaient été qu'un pion gênant que l'on balaie d'un revers de main. Sans le moindre remords.

Ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'était la certitude que chaque matin, ces deux assassins regarderaient leur reflet dans le miroir sans aucune mauvaise conscience. Droit dans les yeux.

Et Kate Beckett avait à cet instant le sentiment de ne pas reconnaître la silhouette ravagée qu'elle dévisageait dans la glace, au-dessus du lavabo ébréché.

Il était temps pour elle de rassembler les morceaux brisés de sa vie.

ooOoo

Elle n'osait pas frapper.

Elle osait encore moins insérer la clé — _sa_ clé — dans la serrure.

Toute sa résolution avait fondue au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur s'élevait.

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait le droit d'envahir subitement son intimité après l'avoir écarté, même si cela s'était fait malgré elle.

Elle se secoua mentalement pour enfin toquer discrètement à la porte.

Une voix de femme lui cria qu'elle arrivait dans quelques instants.

Kate sourit.

Son appréhension de se retrouver face à son compagnon, sa crainte de ne plus savoir comment s'excuser, l'abandonnèrent soudain. Elle fut soulagée de la présence de l'actrice au loft. Présence qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé dans l'équation, mais qui lui permettait d'éviter un douloureux tête à tête.

La porte s'ouvrit largement pour laisser place à une femme d'allure impeccable, au visage surpris et néanmoins ravi.

« Katherine !

− Bonsoir, Martha !

− Entrez ! Je pensais que Richard vous avait donné une clé... !

− C'est le cas, mais... J'ai toujours un peu de mal à entrer sans prévenir. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

Son hôtesse fit mine de ne pas relever.

« Il n'est pas encore rentré, il devait retrouver Gina pour un point sur les derniers chapitres. Au fait, merci de l'avoir secoué, je n'en pouvais plus des appels de son éditrice ! Il ne répondait plus sur son portable, si bien que je devais jouer la secrétaire et trouver toujours de nouvelles excuses pour son retard ! »

Les discours volubiles de Martha avaient toujours su malgré eux détendre l'atmosphère. En sa présence, Kate se sentait presque chez elle, parmi les siens. Sa chaleur, son enthousiasme, son dynamisme invitaient à la bonne humeur, et cette générosité ne cachait pourtant pas une étonnante capacité à déchiffrer les gens.

L'adepte du contrôle et du secret qu'était Beckett ne s'en sentait pas gênée. Au contraire. Cette attitude franche et sans arrière-pensée la poussait même à se livrer plus qu'avec ses amis proches.

« Mais il s'est enfermé comme une huître depuis vingt-quatre heures, et je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui ! » clama une tête rousse dépassant d'un placard ouvert.

Elle revint, tendit un verre de vin à Kate et s'assit à ses côtés, une main tapotant amicalement le genou de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa future belle-fille.

« J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je me doute que ça a un rapport avec vous… » poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Alors, sans que Martha insistât, elle raconta.

L'enquête, Oxana.

Son souhait et sa promesse d'empêcher l'adolescente de sombrer dans les mêmes cauchemars.

Sa détermination à y parvenir rapidement, quitte à évincer ce qui l'en empêchait — y compris Castle.

Ses doutes quant à l'équilibre de sa vie. De leur vie.

Sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être celle qu'aurait souhaité Rick.

Lorsqu'enfin elle cessa de parler, elle ne releva pas les yeux et reposa son verre, intact, sur la table basse. Elle apprécia un instant l'élégant tintement du cristal qui ondoyait encore dans l'air, et soupira.

Deux mains amies prirent les siennes, et les serrèrent en signe de réconfort.

« Cessez de vous tourmenter. Vous avez agi au plus juste, et vous êtes restée fidèle à vous-même. C'est ainsi que Richard vous a connue, c'est ainsi qu'il vous aime. Quoi qu'il en dise. Soyez vous-même. »

A travers le globe du verre à pied, la lumière déclinante de ce mois d'avril donnait au nectar rouge des reflets dorés. Kate laissa ses pensées dériver au fil des irisations.

« Pourtant... J'ai l'impression qu'on s'empêche d'avancer. De construire quelque chose de vraiment solide. A cause de moi.

− Nous sommes tous un peu funambules, Katherine. On se cherche, on tente de trouver un équilibre, même précaire. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, vous le savez mieux que personne. Vous et Richard avez à vous deux cette rare capacité de pouvoir affronter les pires tempêtes et d'en sortir plus unis encore. Soyez patiente. »

Un cliquetis dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ça y est ! Gina a validé mes derniers chapitres ! Oh. Kate. »

Les deux femmes s'étaient levées, et Martha, tout sourire, avec sa jovialité habituelle, enchaîna pour chasser le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer.

« Eh bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Ça, ça signifie qu'on aura bientôt droit à un bon dîner quelque part pour fêter l'événement, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? Bien, je file au théâtre, les enfants ! Je crois que vous avez à parler », rajouta-t-elle en murmurant à l'adresse de Kate, sa main pressant la sienne en signe d'encouragement et de solidarité féminine.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall, enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac à main et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Allez, bonne soirée, et pas de folies ! » clama-t-elle avec théâtralité et gestes amples en passant la porte de l'entrée.


	11. 10- Nouveau départ

_Devant les cris de désespoir des fans, voici la suite tant attendue :p_

_Après, faut pas pousser non plus : c'est juste une enquête où Kate s'implique un peu trop, elle n'a pas mis sa vie en jeu tout de même... Je n'aurai jamais la prétention de rivaliser avec le 4x23...! Et puis... Castle est un coeur d'artichaut, tout le monde sait ça, haha!_

_Je n'ai pas et n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à chaque reviewer inscrit étant donné que je mets en ligne l'épilogue demain, mais sachez que le coeur y est! :)_

* * *

10.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Seul le bourdonnement étouffé de la Grosse Pomme s'immisçait au milieu de leur silence.

Elle était belle. Exaspérante. Têtue. Bornée parfois. Mais terriblement belle.

Là, dans la lumière flamboyante du soleil couchant qui perçait entre deux gratte-ciels, elle dégageait une force sensuelle, une faiblesse désarmante qui hypnotisaient Castle au point de l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste, d'émettre le moindre son.

Combien de fois avait-il été fasciné par cette étrange aura qui émanait d'elle ? Il ne comptait plus.

Seul importait l'instant présent.

Ses cheveux lisses ondoyaient sur ses épaules, et encadraient son visage où se succédaient de discrètes émotions. Il sonda son regard, dans lequel s'esquissaient tantôt la préoccupation, tantôt la culpabilité, tantôt le désir. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur la petite ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils, sur ses pommettes veloutées qu'il avait l'habitude de souligner du pouce, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchant à dire quelque chose, mais invitant au baiser malgré elles, sur la ligne de sa clavicule qu'il effleurait le matin et qui se laissait apercevoir sous le col ouvert de son blouson. Il posa enfin ses yeux sur ses hanches, dessinées par Dieu lui-même ; ses hanches, qu'il était libre de contempler, de caresser ou d'agripper autant qu'il le voulait depuis neuf mois, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ensemble...

Ils l'avaient été si peu depuis quelques jours. Elle n'avait pas dormi une seule fois chez lui, ni lui chez elle.

Le dernier rayon glissa derrière l'immeuble, et la pénombre enveloppa le loft.

La magie prit fin.

Castle poussa un long soupir.

Il ôta son blazer, le jeta sur le canapé qu'il contourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le fait qu'il se décide enfin à bouger, ou peut-être son mutisme, incitèrent Kate à parler.

« L'enquête est bouclée. »

Elle écarta brièvement les mains, comme impuissante ou gênée, puis s'empressa de les joindre à nouveau. Elle les serrait exagérément devant elle, pour s'obliger à rester lucide, ou pour se donner du courage.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Sa réponse n'était ni cinglante, ni moqueuse. Et Kate en fut déstabilisée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dévoile l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était, au lieu de lui opposer un calme, une distance qui ne lui offrait aucune prise.

Il sortit une bière du frigo, qu'il décapsula avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Castle... Ecoute... »

Il prit le chemin de son bureau.

Il l'ignorait.

« Je m'excuse. J'ai été idiote. J'aurais dû comprendre. »

Elle s'empêtrait dans sa culpabilité, tentant de le suivre sur son terrain.

« Rick...

– C'est trop facile, », lui rétorqua-t-il.

Il posa sa bière sur son bureau, soupira.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il baissa la tête.

Le temps de trouver les mots. Ou le temps de lui laisser l'opportunité de poursuivre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Alors seulement il se retourna vers elle.

« C'est trop facile de venir s'excuser après. De prétendre qu'on aurait dû faire autrement.

– Je ne pouvais pas t'écouter. J'en étais incapable.

– Alors tu préfères foncer seule. Tête baissée. Comme toujours. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Une ombre de reproche le voila un instant.

« Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je... »

Elle hésita, puis renonça. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, et elle commençait à penser que ce handicap l'empêchait de construire la relation qu'elle voulait avec Rick. Elle avait toujours rendu la situation bancale.

Nerveuse, embarrassée, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ni comment te le dire. » confessa-t-elle, écartant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Signe qu'il acceptait la discussion. Mieux : il la relançait.

« Kate. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu fasses attention à toi. A nous.

– Mais je fais attention...

– Non. Tu t'en persuades, mais tu t'aveugles. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé quand tu croyais avoir le contrôle, quand tu t'entêtais à poursuivre seule la lutte. »

Sa voix était posée. Mais les souvenirs étaient amers.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. »

L'herbe. Le soleil. Le ciel bleu. Et rien d'autre que son cœur silencieux en train de sombrer.

« Tu as failli être jetée d'un toit. »

Les mots lui faisaient mal. Il aurait dû être à ses côtés, ce jour-là.

« A chaque fois, j'ai tenté de t'en dissuader. A chaque fois tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, Kate. Plus maintenant. »

Il lui offrit un regard douloureux et désolé. Il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, comme il l'avait été pendant presque cinq ans, mais il voulait qu'elle regarde dans le même sens que lui. Vers l'avenir. Et non qu'elle avance à reculons, les yeux rivés sur son passé.

« Ton passé fait partie de toi, j'en suis conscient et je ne te demanderai jamais d'y renoncer. Mais il ne doit pas remplacer le présent. Et encore moins le futur. Je veux construire quelque chose de neuf avec toi. Je veux qu'on avance ensemble, main dans la main. »

Elle fit les derniers pas pour réduire la distance qui les séparait encore.

Son regard débordait d'amour pour lui, et rien ne faisait plus obstacle. Mises à part ses propres chimères. Mais elle décida de les chasser. Pour ce soir du moins.

Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, qu'il referma autour de ses épaules.

« Je te le promets. Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver. Mais je te promets d'essayer. »

Elle murmurait.

Les bras de Castle resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte autour de sa muse, comme s'il craignait que cet instant d'abandon ne s'évanouisse trop rapidement.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Kate. On a besoin l'un de l'autre. Et si jamais un jour... »

Il marqua une pause, attentif aux moindres réactions de sa compagne.

« Si jamais un jour on décide de faire un enfant... »

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement.

Alors d'un geste doux, apaisant, il prit le temps de caresser sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'emmêlaient dans ses doigts, tandis que son autre main demeurait calée dans le creux de ses reins.

« … On devra être là pour lui. Toi comme moi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que t'enfermer dans tes cauchemars soit la meilleure façon de le faire grandir. »

Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux, et les huma longuement.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus la cerise. Depuis neuf mois.

Il sourit en constatant qu'il appréciait tout autant ce parfum-ci, plus libéré, plus sensuel aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa défiler tous les souvenirs qui surgissaient devant elle, sans les contraindre, sans les retenir. Oxana. Le corps d'Helena, désarticulé. Johanna. Son rire. La table du dimanche midi sur laquelle elle avait l'habitude de déposer un bouquet sauvage et odorant. Castle.

Rick.

Pourrait-elle, elle aussi, un jour, devenir mère ? Assumer cette responsabilité ? Avec lui, la tâche lui semblait moins rude, mais elle doutait. Elle reculait devant ce fossé inconnu.

« J'ai peur. »

Elle avait lâché ces mots dans un souffle. Elle se demanda si Rick l'avait entendue, mais son étreinte se fit plus étroite. Il était là.

« De me lancer dans cette aventure. J'ai peur. »

Elle cherchait ses mots. Depuis qu'elle avait suivi sa psychothérapie l'année précédente, elle ressentait davantage cette envie de se livrer. D'extérioriser ses angoisses. Et Castle lui offrait la confiance aveugle, la patience et l'attention dont elle avait besoin pour le faire.

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? dit-elle en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon. Si notre... enfant se retrouvait dans la même situation que moi, ou qu'Oxana ?

– Chuuuut. Tu penses trop. Et surtout, tu ne crois jamais en toi dès qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de nouveau pour toi. La vie est faite de risques, et c'est ça qui la rend terriblement excitante. Je voudrais que tu te fasses confiance. Que tu _nous_ fasses confiance. Entendu ? »

Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, comme un calice.

Son regard plongeait dans celui de la femme de sa vie, plaidant sa cause, suppliant pour un assentiment.

Kate sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Un sourire, qu'elle ne put réprimer, fit son apparition.

« Entendu, » murmura-t-elle, son regard mordoré et brillant appuyant sa déclaration.

Délicatement, comme un trésor qu'il ne devait pas briser, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se respirèrent, ils se goûtèrent, passionnément, attentivement.

Cette promesse scellait le début d'une nouvelle étape.

Ils s'étaient enivrés de leur amour depuis neuf mois. Désormais, ils allaient tracer un chemin ensemble.

Castle sentit comme une bouffée de bonheur s'emparer de lui. Une foi inébranlable en elle, en eux, lui insufflait une énergie extraordinaire. Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa plus fougueusement, il sut que cette foi était partagée à la manière dont elle répondait à ses assauts.

Avidement, il plongea dans son cou, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux longs, laissant ses mains impatientes parcourir le corps réceptif de sa bien-aimée.

Elle glissa à son tour ses lèvres sur sa joue râpeuse, ensorcelée par l'odeur de sa peau, mordillant son oreille, s'agrippant à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Fais-moi l'amour. Comme notre première nuit. » chuchota-t-elle.

C'était presque une prière.

Envoûté, Castle redoubla de passion dans ses baisers alors que Kate gémissait déjà sous l'ardeur de son amour, et rapidement la chaleur de leurs deux corps se transforma en brasier.

L'instinct prit l'ascendant, et rien désormais ne pouvait plus interrompre ce ballet empreint d'adoration et de brutalité.

Brusquement, il saisit les cuisses de sa compagne, souleva son corps frêle qu'il lui tardait d'aimer dans le secret des draps, et avec une sauvagerie dont il ne se croyait pas capable, le plaqua contre le premier mur vertical qu'il rencontra.

La bibliothèque.

Non seulement l'impact coupa momentanément le souffle de son égérie, mais il fit également trembler la solide étagère qui vomit quelques ouvrages sur la tête des deux amants.

Kate éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui s'intensifia lorsque Rick grogna de frustration dans son cou.

« Hey, du calme, Don Juan ! » susurra-t-elle, le ton de sa voix suggérant précisément l'inverse.

A ces mots, elle agrippa les cheveux de l'homme qui l'enflammait comme aucun autre, bascula sa tête en arrière et ajusta son bassin contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle lorsqu'elle constata l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il croyait avoir l'ascendant ? Elle pouvait renverser la donne quand elle le voulait.

Elle resserra alors ses jambes autour de lui, colla son corps au sien, et soupira de plaisir lorsque leurs hanches entamèrent leur tendre oscillation.

« Kate... gémit-il entre deux souffles. Tu vas me rendre fou...

– C'est le but... » le taquina-t-elle avec sensualité.

N'en pouvant plus de désir, le fauve emprisonna sa bouche dans une étreinte bestiale avant d'emporter sa proie jusque dans la chambre, obscure à cette heure.

Ivres de mots et de baisers, ils laissèrent alors sans fin parler leurs corps, comme ils savaient si bien le faire, oublieux du monde, oublieux du temps.

Et pour la deuxième fois depuis cette nuit de mai 2012, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, il dut étouffer ses cris.

ooOoo

La pénombre était chassée par les lumières extérieures qui pénétraient à flots dans la pièce.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de tirer les rideaux.

Elle se concentrait sur le bien-être qui irradiait son corps et son cœur en cet instant, blottie contre son amant, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle contemplait son torse puissant, qui se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration paisible, dessinant rêveusement de ses doigts les contours de ses pectoraux.

Il souriait.

Sa main caressait paresseusement l'épaule de Kate, lui arrachant quelques frissons de volupté.

Ils restaient là. Immobiles. Se contentant de mesurer leur bonheur présent et à venir.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le premier le silence.

« Merci.

– De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se redressant vaguement.

– Alexis a appelé.

– Oh. Et ?

– Et elle s'est excusé, je me suis excusé. Elle m'a parlé de ce... Brian. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'elle est heureuse. Pour le moment. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui enlever ça. Alors merci d'avoir dénoué la situation. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il y mit toute sa tendresse, et Kate savoura ces précieuses secondes en fermant les yeux.

« Merci aussi, répondit-elle.

– Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais.

– Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu l'as toujours été. Sans même en être conscient. »

A son tour, il se redressa légèrement, incertain quant à la teneur de son propos. Il avait pourtant toujours été lucide sur le rôle qu'il tenait, et qu'il voulait tenir auprès d'elle, même quand leur relation n'était encore qu'un jeu.

« Tu étais déjà là. A l'époque.

– Quand ça ?

– Quand j'ai perdu ma mère. »

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer. Il n'avait plus rien de gênant. Au contraire. Il apportait avec lui une étrange sensation de réconfort, de complicité.

« Quelques jours après sa mort, j'ai découvert tes romans. J'en ai ouvert un, distraitement, et j'ai commencé à lire. Je n'ai plus pu m'arrêter. J'étais boulimique de tes histoires.

– Wow. Je savais que tu étais une fan, mais à ce point...

– Ne rigole pas.

– Excuse-moi. Et... en quoi est-ce que ça t'a aidée ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'y découvrais un personnage obscur, blessé, torturé, et je me suis identifiée à lui. Il m'a empêchée de sombrer complètement. J'ai trouvé dans tes histoires l'occasion d'oublier l'horreur. Et j'y ai puisé la force de surmonter la souffrance, et de continuer à avancer. »

Ses mots flottèrent un instant dans l'air.

Allongée à ses côtés comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas les étoiles dans les yeux de son écrivain. Pas encore.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi, mais... C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

– Arrête de te moquer ! couina-t-elle, en lui écrasant l'oreiller sur le visage.

– C'est vrai ! se défendit-il, je suis sérieux ! »

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux chercher dans son regard une preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Alors elle l'embrassa amoureusement, ignorant lequel d'entre eux était le plus reconnaissant envers l'autre.

ooOoo

« Mère s'est jetée sur le chili hier, mais j'ai réussi à en garder un peu. Tu en veux ?

– Volontiers ! Je meurs de faim !

– Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous mettre dans cet état, lieutenant Beckett ? » lança-t-il malicieusement en passant derrière l'îlot de la cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un torchon dans la figure.

Castle choisit un de ses meilleurs vins. Ce n'était pas l'association la plus judicieuse avec un plat aussi ordinaire, mais il lui semblait que le jour s'y prêtait. Ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, la promesse qu'elle avait engagée pour lui... Une étape avait été franchie.

Son cœur souriait, et ce sourire ne le quitta plus de la soirée.

« Et cette enquête, alors ? avança-t-il innocemment.

– Vassilevski.

– Quoi ?!

– Si je te le dis. Vassilevski est coupable. »

Elle lui raconta alors les détails de l'affaire, sans tabous, sans malaise.

Castle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Dire qu'on l'a interrogé. J'étais persuadé qu'il était innocent. Quand tu as évoqué le double meurtre pour lequel il devrait être inculpé... Il y avait cette souffrance dans son regard.

– Exact. Mais c'était dû au fait qu'il ignorait qu'Helena était enceinte de lui. C'est nous qui le lui avons appris. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence.

Au moment où Castle s'apprêtait à se lever pour débarrasser le comptoir, une main hésitante le retint.

« Rick... »

Il se rassit.

« Une dernière chose...

– Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

– C'est au sujet d'Oxana. Sa mère est décédée, son père ne peut actuellement pas la récupérer, vu les circonstances...

– Et... ? »

Elle regardait ailleurs. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais attendait patiemment qu'elle le formule, le sourcil levé.

« Les services sociaux envisagent de la placer. Temporairement. Jusqu'à ce que son père ait l'autorisation de la reprendre. »

Il avait vu juste. Elle ne pourrait décidément jamais se défaire de cette maudite compassion pour les êtres qui lui ressemblaient.

« Kate...

– Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... ! se rattrapa-t-elle, comprenant la confusion. Je voulais juste savoir si... si on ne pouvait pas l'héberger, juste le temps qu'une famille d'accueil soit trouvée.

– C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. A peu de choses près, » tenta-t-il de dédramatiser.

Elle lui offrit ce regard à la fois insistant et implorant, qui venait habituellement à bout de toutes les résistances de Castle.

Mais il tint bon. Pour elle. Pour eux.

« Kate... Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit. Ce que tu as promis, tout à l'heure. Si tu la prends avec toi — même temporairement — s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant la tentative de Beckett pour le couper, tu gardes un œil sur ton passé. Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve un équilibre ainsi, tous les deux ? »

Elle soupira et baissa le regard. Elle était trop clairvoyante pour ne pas se ranger à son avis.

« Je sais... Mais j'ai si peur qu'elle se perde... comme je me suis perdue.

– Tu seras là. Et tu veilleras à ce qu'elle ne se perde pas. Je te demande simplement de prendre tes distances, de... couper un peu le cordon. Fais confiance aux autres, aux médecins, aux psychologues, pour faire leur part de travail. Tu ne peux pas tout gérer seule, Kate. »

Nouveau soupir. Résigné.

Elle releva néanmoins les yeux et croisa ceux de son partenaire. La pointe de déception laissa place à la reconnaissance. Elle lui sourit tristement, et embrassa lentement ses lèvres, une main sur sa joue.

« Merci. D'être fort et vigilant pour deux.

– Je le serai encore. Toujours. »


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Les cris de stupéfaction résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

A chaque lâcher, elle s'était laissé porter par cette clameur semblable à la vague enflant régulièrement avant de venir mourir sur la pente légère du rivage, en attendant la suivante.

Dans la douceur de ses draps, Oxana ferma les yeux pour tenter de revivre la magie de l'instant.

Là-haut, perchée sur la plate-forme, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur intense diffusée par les projecteurs braqués sur elle. Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur du chapiteau, il susurrait sa musique lancinante à travers les fentes de la structure. Les sens décuplés par la concentration, elle avait parfois l'impression que le géant rouge et jaune, dans le ventre duquel il faisait si bon, tremblait imperceptiblement sous les bourrasques.

Il lui avait fallu du courage, de la ténacité, et un véritable désir de voler à nouveau dans les airs pour participer à ce spectacle une semaine seulement après la mort de sa mère. "C'est comme le vélo, Oxana" lui avait soufflé le lieutenant Beckett — Kate. "Si tu ne remontes pas très vite, la peur ne te quittera jamais."

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait repris les entraînements, avec autant d'acharnement que ce matin noir qui entâcherait à jamais son existence. Avec plus de rage encore. Parce que ce triple salto avait le goût de l'hommage posthume pour celle qu'elle garderait au creux de son cœur.

Et ce soir, lorsqu'elle était entrée sur la piste et qu'un autre trapéziste était venu l'arracher des épaules d'un troisième pour démarrer le numéro, elle avait retrouvé cette légèreté si indispensable à son équilibre. Il lui semblait alors qu'une énergie inconnue soutenait chacun de ses gestes, et elle avait voulu croire que sa mère était à ses côtés. Avec elle sur le trapèze. L'encourageant, la félicitant, la guidant.

Alors, elle la tenta. Cette fameuse figure qu'elle avait encore ratée la veille du meurtre, et qu'Helena souhaitait tant la voir réussir.

Déposée sur la plate-forme après le deuxième saut périlleux, à la manière d'une gymnaste se concentrant pour son épreuve éliminatoire, elle prit le temps de se frotter les mains de magnésie, de souffler, une fois, lentement, deux fois, en fermant les yeux. Elle hésita une seconde à les ouvrir : la peur d'apercevoir de nouveau la silhouette de sa mère quelques mètres plus bas la saisit violemment, l'amenant au bord de la nausée. Pourtant, elle devait regarder. Elle devait laisser ses yeux parcourir le vide. Cette étape faisait partie intégrante de son rituel pour affermir sa détermination. Pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

Chaque fois qu'elle les ouvrirait à ce moment précis de son numéro, elle savait qu'elle verrait apparaître le spectre sombre d'Helena sur le sable de sa mémoire. Mais elle constatait désormais que la mort avait déserté l'arène, et que sous ses pieds s'étalait uniquement une zone de sable vierge, parcouru des frissons de lumière multicolore qui dansaient sur le sol.

Alors, les yeux rivés sur le trapèze que son partenaire lui lançait, elle s'envola.

La grâce habitait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'enroulait autour de la barre, se redressait avec une facilité déconcertante, s'y maintenait debout, aérienne, semblant accompagner les va-et-vient de l'instrument, puis se laissait chuter dans le filet moelleux des exclamations de surprise et d'angoisse, pour se rattraper soudain au trapèze voisin, ses jambes de ballerine dessinant dans l'air d'élégants entrechats. Enfin, assise sur la barre, elle se balança plus vigoureusement, prenant de la hauteur, flirtant avec les derniers câbles maintenant le chapiteau, laissant l'air de la vitesse caresser son corps. D'un saut leste et félin, elle changea de position, se suspendit par les mains, accentuant sa course fluide, et sans attendre — une seconde de trop et la volonté pouvait s'émousser —, portée par la confiance aveugle qu'elle vouait à ses partenaires, elle s'élança dans les airs.

Le corps regroupé.

La respiration suspendue.

Les yeux grand ouverts, admirant sans le voir le tourbillon de formes et de couleurs qui l'enveloppaient.

Un instant qu'elle aurait voulu éternel.

Un vertige délicieux.

Un tour. Deux tours. Trois tours.

Puis soudain, la détente des bras, des jambes, des reins.

Le contact brutal et douloureux de la barre du trapèze inférieur sur ses poignets.

Le réflexe de survie pour s'y agripper.

La respiration qui reprend son cours, saccadée, puissante.

Et un sourire.

Un sourire immense, infini, qui vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

Les larmes douces qui traçaient des sillons à travers les paillettes du maquillage.

Les applaudissements émerveillés et bouillonnants qui s'élevaient vers le ciel.

Elle avait réussi.

Pour elle.

Pour sa mère.

Elle se souviendrait aussi de cette reconnaissance sans bornes qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque, saluant le public, elle avait croisé le regard fier et ému de la détective.

Blottie dans son lit, Oxana baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient le cadeau de Kate, baigné par le faible halo de lumière qui se détachait dans la pénombre de la chambre.

C'était elle qui l'avait poussée à faire ce spectacle. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de retrouver le cirque.

Kate l'avait aidée à intégrer sa nouvelle famille d'accueil — un couple charmant, sans enfants, un chat qui venait s'abriter sous les draps, un jardin un peu fou inondé de soleil en ce printemps précoce.

Elle avait parallèlement insisté auprès des services sociaux pour que l'adolescente puisse pratiquer le trapèze chaque jour, dans le cirque de son père, amarré à proximité jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Son père, qu'elle avait retrouvé sans haine.

Son père, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était revenue en coulisses.

Qui l'avait bercée, entre deux larmes silencieuses, lui transmettant toute la fierté et la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais su verbaliser.

Et qui lui avait promis, accroupi en face d'elle, ses mains larges enserrant ses bras juvéniles, de se remettre dans le droit chemin. De hisser le cirque Grazelli parmi les étoiles les plus réputées.

Ses yeux parcoururent de nouveau ces lignes qu'elle avait appréciées immédiatement en ouvrant le cadeau, quelques jours plus tôt :

_"Elle adoptait toujours le même rituel pour aller voir le corps. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, pris le stylo coincé par un élastique sur le pare-soleil, passé ses longs doigts sur sa hanche, pour sentir le réconfort de son arme de service, elle marquait toujours une pause. Pas très longue. Juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration._

_Le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se remémorer un évènement qu'elle n'oublierait jamais._

_Un nouveau corps l'attendait. Elle inspira. Et au moment où elle ressentit les rebords déchiquetés du trou qu'on avait percé dans sa vie, le lieutenant Nikki Heat était enfin prête. Elle ouvrit la portière pour se mettre au travail. "_

Il était tard. Elle ne lirait pas ce soir.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imprégner de la tranquille assurance et de cette résolution fragile mais invulnérable qui émanaient du personnage.

Quelque part, leur destin semblait similaire. Quelque part, cette héroïne avait vu son cœur mutilé comme le sien. Une écorchée vive, comme elle.

Et quelque part, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait trouver dans ces lignes la bouée nécessaire à sa survie dans le monde des vivants.

Elle referma le livre, caressa le papier glacé de la couverture et déposa l'objet sur la table de nuit que ses "parents" avaient achetée la veille.

Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et attendit dans l'obscurité, réconfortée par l'idée que Nikki Heat veillait sur son sommeil, là, juste à côté.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et d'avoir manifesté tant d'enthousiasme chapitre après chapitre!

Merci à lizzyana85 pour l'extrait de _Vague de Chaleur_.


End file.
